Haruka, No More!
by oceantamer2
Summary: When Michiru finds out that Haruka has been in a serious car accident, what does this mean for their future and will her life's partner be alright? Haruka and Michiru love, and how love wins, even over the worst pain.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have been a way for sometime, life gets in the way sometimes, but it is always a pleasure to return to writing. I have no edited this yet, just wrote as I felt inspired today. It is a little different from things I have written in the past and I am still working on how I want to format this, so things may change, be patient.

These characters are in no way mine. I do not own any rights or any part of these characters.

 **Haruka, No More!**

The car rushed to life under the pressure of it's owners foot. She was the happiest woman alive, life had thrown her some hard curve balls, but now it have given her life long happiness and she was at peace with the world around her. Wind whipping through her hair and the sun warming her skin, she never saw the truck that hit her, the car she had been driving flipped side over side, and rolled. Her body had been thrown from the car, she came to rest on the curb, unconscious, blood pouring from a open head wound, her body broken.

Machines, nurses, and doctors raced around, moving from curtain to curtain and room to room. The beautiful aqua haired woman entered the emergency room, she could not find the strength for tears, the phone call she had received had shocked her more than anything, it was a numb disbelief. A young blue haired woman walked over, her white doctor's coat followed behind her. As Michiru looked deep into the woman's sorrowful face, she melted, Ami rushed over to catch her and steered her into a nearby chair. Tears and hysterical sobs were pouring from her eyes and her hear. Ami just touched Michiru gently, trying to console her.  
"We did everything we could, she is in surgery right now with the best doctors in the country." The small beauty was sobbing, she tried to pull it together. "Michiru, calm yourself, you need to be strong right now." The delicate woman stopped crying and wiped her nose and eyes with her handkerchief. She took another deep breath, she could be strong, she needed to be strong and she would be strong, because Haruka's life was hanging in the balance and there were decisions that needed to the made. Ami was talking with her, explaining the procedures and what, if any recovery could be made, but Michiru was distant, in her mind she was visiting Haruka, connecting to her soul.

* * *

"Haruka, Haruka," Michiru's soul cried into the emptiness.

"I'm here my sweet." Michiru let her breath leave her as she saw the light of her lover's soul. She rushed towards it. "Stop!" She was frozen in her tracks, "I am not in a good place, for you to come after me, will only put us both in harm's way." Michiru did not understand. "I am fighting, please, let me focus on the fight." Haruka's light was fading. Michiru reached out again with her life force,

"Keep fighting my love, don't you dare leave me!" Michiru called as she saw her lover's light fade.

* * *

When Michiru returned to herself, she found the small arms of a young blonde holding her tight, Ami was standing up and speaking with a nurse. She looked over at Michiru, then nodded and left the scared and lost woman with her companions who had come immediately to her aide.

Hours ticked by, night fell outside as the others did their best to care for the small woman who seemed trapped in her own little world of sorrow. Michiru's life force was being directed to her partner, who was laying at death's doorstep. The morning sun was just starting to shine through the ever closing emergency room doors when Ami walked out beside an exhausted looking man, but they were both smiling. Michiru stood up, her dark haired friend was holding her tight, sharing her strength and helping her to remain upright.

"We have done everything in our power, it is up to the powers of the universe and her own fighting spirit, however she is stable. Once she is out of recovery and we get her a room in the ICU, you can go in." Michiru cracked a brief smile and a sigh of relief. "Ami here tells me she knows our patient and you personally, she will be assisting on your wife's case, I am going to leave you with her to give you answers."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: These are not my characters. If you enjoy the story line please review. I am aware of the grammatical errors, I will come back to and correct as I have time. It has been sometime since I posted anything on here, but I do believe I have some good stories that I wrote previously, please check them out. Thanks for reading and taking time to review.

Chapter 2

"She is stable now, but only time will tell how much recovery is possible,"

Ami pushed opened the door for Michiru slowly.

"We had to shave her head and drill into her skull to relieve the bleeding in her brain. Her right collar bone needed two pins and her arm is broken in three separate places. Surprisingly she is breathing on her own, but you will see several IV's, these are keeping her hydrated and from feeling any pain. Her left femur needed three pins to hold it together, she will be in traction for sometime. The lower part of the same leg received a few more injuries, and with road rash covering 20% or her body, there are several stitches. The worst trauma was her back, between her L1 and L4 we had to go in a put two rods into her lower back, her spinal cord was partially severed. Michiru, you need to know that Haruka may never walk again."

Michiru inhaled as she caught sight of her bruised and broken partner. She was taking it all in, the bruises, the missing skin, the pins and traction, the lack of her lover's shiny blonde hair. "Medically speaking, we are keeping her in chemically induced coma, she will be more comfortable that way, and it will allow her brain time to recovery…" Ami trailed off, she could see the pain in the older woman's soul, she had only been talking to fill the empty space and award silence between them.

Michiru walked over to her wife's bedside and took a seat, where she could touch her hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. Ami took a deep breath and let it out, before walking over and putting her hand on Michiru's shoulder.  
"Thank you Ami, its going to be a long road ahead. Thank you for everything you have done and will do." Michiru kissed Haruka's hand again  
"We are all here for you, both of you." Michiru nodded, she was terrified, scared to tell her racer of the wind that she could not race any longer. Scared that this would bring an end to her partner's happiness and maybe even their relationship. Ami turned to leave, she did not need to intrude on the two women's sorrow. Michiru stretched out with her life force, she retreated once more calling on Haruka's spirit to answer her, but she received no response, Haruka was still fighting.

Days turned into nights, Michiru would not leave her lover's side. Setsuna would stop by once a day, brining with her clothes and forcing the woman to shower and eat. The other scouts would take turns stopping, more to make sure Michiru would eat and was taken care of, as there was nothing they could do for Haruka's recovery. Three weeks passed and Setsuna was reading over several pages of insurance and doctors notes as Michiru dozed in her chair. The swelling on Haruka's brain had decreased significantly and the doctors had made a decision to pull back on her meds. They needed Haruka to wake up so they could access the damage that had been done. Most of Haruka's scars were healing, she had scabbing, but the wounds were clean and covered, her hair was growing a little now, it was more fluffy as Michiru could at least touch it. Setsuna heard the noise first, she looked up from her papers. Michiru jerked from where her head had been bobbing up and down, the hand she had been holding for weeks now tightened just a little around her own. Setsuna smiled as Haruka opened her eyes, she looked around with her eyes worried and somewhat scared, but she did not move. The tall green haired woman stood up and left the room, where as Michiru tightened her grip and moved to kiss the green eyed beauty in from on her. Haruka smiled, she was taking in everything around her, then moved her one good arm, to bring Michiru's hand to her lips, only her oxygen mask was in the way. Michiru giggled, and Haruka grinned, Ami entered followed by another doctor, Setsuna and a nurse. Tears were building in both Michiru's and Ami's eyes.

"You have no idea how good it is to see your eyes opened." Ami could not keep from smiling. Haruka let go of Michiru's grip and reached for her oxygen mask, pulling it down so she could speak.

"You didn't think you would get rid of me that easily?" Michiru let out a brief sob as Haruka reached for her hand again. Her voice had come out scratchy and labored. As she kissed the warm skin of the aqua ocean, Michiru loosened her hand and replaced the oxygen mask. Ami moved forward, she looked over Haruka's vitals, then flashed her light into Haruka's eyes.

"Do you remember anything from what happened?" Ami asked as she backed away. Haruka moved for her mask again and pulled it down.

"The truck came out of nowhere, my seatbelt broke and I went flying. After that, I just remember fighting, fighting to come back to Michiru." Ami took a deep breath.

"Haruka, the accident was bad, I'm afraid your fight is just beginning." Haruka swallowed.

"May I have some water, I am so thirsty." Ami nodded and the nurse left to retrieve it. "Ami, you don't have to tell me, I knew it was bad the moment I was hit and left my car." Michiru hiccuped, trying to suppress a sob.

"Haruka," she muttered, but Ami opened her mouth.

"Haruka, the damage to your lower back means that you may never walk again. We are confident that the rest of your body will heal with time and physical therapy, honestly the way you are talking to us now, is remarkable after the head trauma you suffered, but there is nothing else we can do for your back and legs." Haruka swallowed again.

"I understand, I can't explain it Ami, but I knew all this before I woke up." The nurse entered with a glass of water and a straw.

"Take small sips, I don't need you to go choking on your first cup of water." The nurse instructed. Haruka did as she was told, she coughed a little as her ability to really swallow was returning. Michiru placed the mask back over her face and she inhaled deeply.

"Haruka," Michiru muttered again, tears were pouring from eyes. Haruka reached up to wipe her tears, but her fine motor skills were still returning. Michiru laughed as she took Haruka's hand and kissed it.

"Do you mind if we run a quick test?" Ami asked as she moved to the foot of the bed.

"Do I get a choice?" Haruka, pulled her mask down again and indicated she wanted some more water. Ami smirked as she moved the blanket.

"I want you to tell me what you can feel? We would like to know what level of paralysis we are dealing with." Haruka took another sip and then nodded. "What toe am I touching?"

"I don't know." Haruka took a deep breath.

"Can you feel this?" Haruka shook her head. Ami slowly moved up her leg, looking for any indication that Haruka could feel what she was doing. Haruka shook her head again, Ami pulled the blanket back down and then moved to roll her blanket down. She picked up where she left off and as she made it to Haruka's torso Haruka let out a giggle.

"That I felt, and that is suppose to be a place only Michiru knows about." Ami blushed as she covered Haruka back up. Michiru moved the oxygen mask back over Haruka's face, before she let out any other secrets and before her breathing became more labored. Her bruised torso was clearly starting to effect her breathing.

"We are going to let you get some rest for now, Haruka," Ami wanted to say more, but not infant of her colleagues or the nurse. She motioned for them to follow as she departed. Haruka closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing and willing herself not to cry. She has been awake once before, and had overhead Ami and Michiru talking, she knew then she had to be strong for Michiru. Michiru kissed her hand once more,

"Michiru," Haruka's voice cracked. "Tell me it will all be alright, and tell me, do you still love me?" Michiru's tears were pouring, but Haruka was to tired to open her eyes.

"Yes my love, it will all be alright, and I couldn't love you any more or less, than I ever have." Michiru took a seat next to her lover's bedside. "Get some rest, I'll keep watch over you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Review for more chapters please. Also the characters are not mine. My apologies to those who tried to read this earlier, I'm not sure why it loaded funny, except I posted it early this morning and I wasn't really paying attention. Well I hope this works this time, and as always, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Michiru gentle wiped Haruka's forehead with a damp cloth, her lover was sweating and breathing heavily. She was being difficult, her normal stubborn self, but she was loosing. Michiru gently reached over to touch her wife's hand as it shook, the morphine button held tight. Michiru pushed the button, much to Haruka's dislike, however she was in no shape to argue.

"You have to give it time Haruka," Michiru kissed her lovingly. "It is not weakness to admit you need help or you are in pain." Haruka bit her lip, she was longing to throw some snotty retort back at her lover, but she melted under Michiru's loving eyes.

"Okay," Haruka consider defeat. She moved her good arm to prop herself up, "Will you adjust my pillow for me?" Michiru was prepared for a bigger fight, but seeing the defeat in her wife's eyes nodded and moved to help her out. "Michiru," Haruka let out a whine, Michiru bent over again and kissed her lover on the lips. "Michiru, please don't leave me." Michiru kissed her again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Michiru smiled as she reached for her wife's hand again, she pushed the button once more and Haruka stopped fighting the drugs that would take her pain away. Michiru resumed her seat next to her lover's side. A knock at the door and the handle turning made her look up. Setsuna walked in,

"How are we doing today?" Michiru smiled as she eagerly took the food Setsuna was offering her.

"She almost made it the entire day without morphine, but she was tapped out. I pushed the button for her." She filled her mouth with a sushi roll, her stomach let out a low growl.

"I'll sit with her for a while, eat up and maybe you should go home for the night." Setsuna knew before the words had left her lips that her efforts were futile. Michiru had not left Haruka's side once since the accident. Michiru shook her head, "You know I will take care of her, I can fluff pillows just as good as you can."

"Its not that Setsuna, I just can't bare not holding her, touching her hand and knowing she is still here and still warm." The older green haired lady nodded in defeat. "While you are here, however I will take a shower." She stuffed another bite of food into her mouth.

"I smell food," a mutter came from the bed, Haruka cracked one eye open and rolled her head over to look at her wife. "Give me a bite?" Michiru shook her head as she stuffed another bite into her mouth. "Please, I am really hungry." Setsuna set her lunch box down and stood up to leave the room, she returned with a tray of food from dietary. Haruka groaned, "That rubbish is not food." Setsuna set down the tray as Haruka tried to move and adjust herself, she raised the back of her bed.

"You better not let Ami see you do that, she will strap you to the bed." Rei peeked into the door, Haruka smiled as she reached for her jello cup. "Mind if I come in?"

"Please, come on in, especially if you have food." Rei giggled, she held up a small box of food wrapped in a blue and gold bandana. "Oh, I knew it, I do still have friends." She put the jello back on the tray.

"Rei," Michiru interrupted, Rei turned to look at the aqua haired goddess. "Ami wants her to stay on soft food only, she has been having difficulty with complex and hard food because of the drugs." Haruka wrinkled her nose and eyebrows.

"This is special from Makoto's kitchen! And even better it is a Dr. Mizuno approved meal." Haruka was starting to drool as Rei moved to bring over the box of food and open it, preparing a table for her. Michiru smiled, she was deeply touched by the other girls' initiative and consideration. Rei slowly showed Haruka each part of her lunch, and handed her a fork, then tucked a bib into Haruka's shirt.

"You know, it's my legs that don't work, so far the rest of my body works." Rei nodded.

"I know, but I also know that only one of your arms is working the way its intended, and if I don't take care of you, that beautiful wife of yours will get up and do it for me." Haruka grinned as she looked over at Michiru who nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ami entered the room, she had a clipboard in her hand and a small purple haired girl at her shoulder. Haruka who had been holding her pudding with her injured arm and shoveling it into her mouth with the uninjured paused. Michiru giggled slightly as she put her book down and saw the small amount of chocolate pudding down on her lover's chin.

"Your x-rays are back, it looks like your collar bone has made some serious improvement over the last five weeks. And you femur is showing enough remodeling we believe was can begin removing traction." Haruka smiled as Michiru leaned over and wiped her chin.

"So when do I get my new wheels?" Michiru laughed, and so did the tiny woman who was standing behind Ami. "This whole bed thing is cramping my style." Haruka grinned.

"You're right Ami, I do like this one." Ami nodded.

"Ladies, this is Amanda, she is one of the best physical therapist in the field. She also likes quick wit and smart ass comments, so I thought I would bring her by and introduce her, see if she would be willing to take your case." Michiru smiled, she stood up and walked across the room to shake Amanda's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ami said she was looking for the best to help us out. I am Michiru, Haruka's wife." Amanda smiled as she shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, meeting someone of your talents is a great honor. My partner is finishing her degree in musical theory, I have heard all of your albums and been to several of your shows." Michiru was taken aback, and blushed. "Which means you are the famous Haruka, just as talented as your life's partner. It would be an honor to help you on your road to recovery." Amanda walked forward and shook Haruka's good arm. "I have been reading over your file, I would like to start tomorrow with some physical therapy, to start regaining range of motion and use." Haruka who had taken Amanda's hand still had a shocked look on her face. "Would it be alright with you if started tomorrow?" Haruka was still speechless, more so over this woman's attitude and her knowledge of Michiru than anything else. Finally she nodded,

"That sounds great, I'm assuming you are coming to me?" Haruka looked at her situation.

"For now, I will come to you, but once this jail keeper releases you, I will expect to see you on my playing field." Haruka nodded as Ami grinned, she was pleased to see how well Haruka was taking her situation and the progress she had made. However, Ami was still concerned with the psychological damage that Haruka had sustained. The four women chatted for a little bit longer, Amanda had laid out a routine, goals and a program for the first few weeks. Michiru was liking this woman more and more, her strong personality seemed to be just what Haruka needed, she only hoped that Amanda was as strong headed as her wife could be.

* * *

The knock came at the door, Ami was just taking off Haruka's cast and the immobilizing splint that had been holding her body to her arm. Amanda opened opened the door, when she heard the women grant her permission. She was prompt, Michiru looked at her watch. Amanda walked up behind Ami who nodded and stepped away with her tools and the rag she had been using to clean up Haruka's arm. Amanda laid down the bag she had brought with her and unrolled it.

"Haruka, this is probably going to be uncomfortable, we are going to measure your range of motion, first to when you feel pain, and next to what you can tolerate."

"Okay, just tell me what to do." Michiru laughed a little. Haruka grinned, "I'm use to it, this one does it to me all the time." Michiru bit her lip, she normally would have made Haruka pay for that comment, but she could not respond to it when there was company, nor could she make Haruka jerk her body suddenly without causing her pain.

"I don't believe that for a second." Haruka moved to squeeze Michiru's hand with her free hand. "So first I want you to move your wrist," Haruka rolled her wrist all the way around. "Perfect, now I'm going to place this ball in your hand, I want you to squeeze it as hard as you can. Let's see what hand strength you have." Haruka did the exercise with both hands to give an accurate reading. "Great, now the elbow, can you bend it more than 90 degrees?" Haruka tried to curl her arm. She made it all the way up, Amanda measured, the nodded for Haruka to stretch it as far as she was comfortable. She managed 45 degrees. Next she handed Haruka a small weight and asked her to repeat the steps. She could still move her arm up, but could not bend it all the way. "You are doing wonderful, now your shoulder, this is probably going to be the stiffest muscle and most of it will just be muscle fatigue. We have to get it moving again." Michiru kissed Haruka on the forehead and held her good arm tight to encourage the blonde woman. Haruka took a deep breath and tried to rotate it, she could do small circles, with only a pinch in her collar. Then she raised it, only out to the side away from her body. Amanda made another measurement, taking notes, then she placed her hand on Haruka's elbow. "Give me as much resistance as you can muster, try to keep me from pushing your elbow in." Haruka tried, she gritted her teeth as the small woman pushed her arm back against her side. Then she did the opposite, Haruka was better at pushing her arm towards her body. "That is great," Amanda made another note. "Well I have all the notes I need, I am going to fill in the rest of our plan, but your arm is in better shape than some of the ones I have seen. There is no reason we shouldn't have full range of motion restored in a a few weeks. Once we do that, we can let you have charge of your own wheels." Haruka smiled. Amanda started packing up,

"So when do we start?" Haruka asked, "When can I see something other than these four walls?" Ami knocked and entered the room again.

"We will get you in a chair as soon as we see X-rays of your back healing and we can take you out of traction, Ami here will have a more specific timeline. As for your arm, I will be back tomorrow, moved it around as you feel comfortable, but do your best not to over use it. That morphine button will probably be your friend tonight and tomorrow. Little steps Haruka, this is not going to be a short process, I know your type, you excel at doing things quickly, but this will take time." Haruka nodded, taking a deep breath. Amanda smiled and making a few more notes nodded to Ami to take over.

Ami moved to look at Haruka's leg, still in traction, she stuck Haruka under the sheet. Haruka didn't notice. Ami nodded, she had hopped that if the swelling would continue to go down, that just maybe some sensation would return.

"Haruka, we are going to take this little by little, I am going to lower the traction. Once the traction is completely off and we have confirmed the healing with X-Ray's we can get you some new wheels." Michiru giggled. Haruka nodded, she felt like Ami was explaining this because she should feel pain, but instead they were just dead weight. Her long slender legs, very muscular and toned, were now just useless. She had spent several nights, while her wife was asleep next to her, looking at them, willing just the slightest movement. Tears had poured in the night, when she thought no one could hear her. Ami pulled on the knot and slowly released some the the tension, then lowered Haruka's leg before tying it up once more. Haruka moved to adjust herself into a better position. She smiled as she found some relief, the lower angle allowed a little more movement.

"Ami," Haruka found her strength to speak as she reached for Michiru's hand. "Ami, is there any chance? Any chance what so ever that I will walk again?" The pleading was desperate, the break in Haruka's voice was a painful one. Ami chewed her lip for a moment, "Okay then, I am going to do everything in my power then to prove you wrong." Haruka gave her famous grin, but Ami could see the pain in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Review for more, please. I hope you enjoy, this is a little bit of a fluff chapter.

Chapter 5

Haruka took a deep breath, it was rejuvenating to breath in the scent of her aqua hair lover. Michiru had gently found her way into Haruka's bed with her and was now curled as close to her as she could be. She took another deep breath and found the strength to try again, all she needed was for a small movement, just one twitch of a toe or jerk in a muscle. She let her head fall back against the pillow, she felt a nibble at her ear.

"Be patient Haruka," Michiru cooed, Haruka let out a heavy sigh.

"My legs don't work and I've been confined to this bed for two months. My patience is wearing out." She had been putting on a brave face for those around her, but her wife knew, she knew the tears that were coming in the night. Michiru moved gently to pull herself on top of her wife and kiss her tears away, slowly making it down her neck. Haruka let out a low moan of satisfaction, as she freed her good arm and ran it up Michiru's shirt. The two smiled as their lips locked and Michiru's hand found the delicate side of her wife. They were consumed with each other, intertwined.

The next morning the nurse entered to check her vitals, she seemed confused at some of the readings, but took notes and then moved on. Dietary entered next with Haruka's breakfast and Setsuna with her own and Michiru's. Haruka looked on enviously, she was finally allowed solid food, almost anything she wanted, but no one seemed to care. After breakfast an orderly entered, to help Haruka bathe and wash what little hair she had from her bed. Setsuna had departed before this could take place, the small orderly was young and cute, Haruka had been eager to tease her, but with a scolding look from Michiru, her desire fell from her heart. Now the fun part, waiting for either Ami or Amanda, it really didn't matter who would show up. Haruka picked up her strength ball and started tossing it between her hands, watching it carefully. She would stop every now and then and squeeze it, testing her strength. Finally a knock came at the door, Ami peered in with her clip board.

"Glad to see you up, it must of been a restless night, Haruka do we need any pain killers, I see your vitals had a few spikes." Haruka blinked innocently, it was Ami's turn to grin. The nurse had asked her about the curious vital signs, but Ami knew exactly what was going on. "So, I guess if you were ready for," she coughed a little and smiled as she saw color flush Michiru's face. "Then you are ready for this," she made a gesture with her arms and in rolled a wheel chair, followed by Amanda's smile. Haruka smiled, she knew that wheels were what could currently get her out of the hospital, her short term goal.

"Sweet, where do we start?" Amanda smiled, seeing the eagerness on her patients face. Ami and Amanda both went into long winded explanations and descriptions about how to move, what to do and before they were done, Haruka had lost interest. She pulled herself up on the bar that hung in front of her, and motioned for Amanda to bring the wheel chair towards her. She did, they lined up the chair and dropped the bar on the side of the bed, Haruka laughed quietly to herself, Michiru had been grateful for those bars last night. Haruka reached over with her stronger arm and pushed herself with her weaker one. It was less gracious than it could have been, but with Amanda supporting her casted leg, Haruka felt she had done well for her first time. Both women nodded their approval and she readjusted to center herself. "It this one mine?" Haruka asked as she played with the wheels. Her leg was out straight in front, that would be a navigation challenge, but she was pleased to see her weaker arm was willing to move like she needed it to.

"No, yours will be similar, we will get that all set up once we can remove the cast." Haruka nodded as she tried to move forward. "And where do you think you are going?" Amanda asked, Haruka grabbed the blanket from her bed, aware suddenly of her clothing, or lack there of.

"I'm heading to your playing field, it has got to be more interesting than what's going on inside this prison cell." Michiru laughed as Haruka motioned for Ami and Amanda to move out of her way. She made her way out the door, "Come on, I've got some statics to beat and things to learn, before you will free me to sleep in my own bed, and without a thousand monitors." Michiru just laughed as she followed the other two women out of the room.

"Haruka, since you are going to therapy for a little while, if you don't need me, I am going to head back to the apartment." Haruka reached for the small girls hand and kissed it, then wiggling her little finger summoned Michiru to bed over so she could kiss her.

"Will you bring me a few things, something to read, my computer, maybe some shorts?" This would be the first time Michiru had left Haruka's side, the first time she would return to the apartment since she had received the call. Setsuna and Rei both had tried to convince her to go home and rest, to sleep in her own bed, but to do so without Haruka, she knew it would not be her own bed.

"I will pull together a small bag for you, I know what you like." Michiru bent over and kissed her again, both were grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hot off the presses, review for more. I'll revisit this chapter tomorrow for grammatical errors. As always, not my characters.

Chapter 6

Michiru reentered the room, Haruka was using the bar that hung in front of her to do pull-ups, she lowered herself, before switching arms. Haruka grinned, it was so unlike her to do strength training. She pulled herself up three times with her weaker arm, then switched. Michiru moved to touch her wife's arm arm and kiss her. The two women were waiting for the results of Haruka's x-ray, they were hoping the cast on her long leg would be removed and they could possibly be heading home, in the next few days. Amanda and Ami had been preparing the women for what would need to happen for Haruka to go home. She needed to be able to transfer into her wheel chair and out of it from various locations. She need to be comfortable tending to her own personal hygiene. Even if Michiru didn't mind it, Ami wanted Haruka to be comfortable dressing herself. The women had received a large check from the insurance company to make the adaptations to their apartment that would crucial for Haruka and her wheel chair. Setsuna was suppose to be assisting in the redesign, however she was pushing for using the money to just buy/build a house, a house the couple had talked about for a long time, but were to busy to pursue. Rei was assisting legally, her law firm had taken the case up with the insurance and fighting for every penny and need that should come from the insurance. Michiru kissed Haruka again as she switched to a different work out.

"I know it would be difficult and you already resent being here, but maybe Ami is right. Maybe you should head to the rehab facility Amanda works at. It would give us more time to find a house, a place where we can make all the necessary changes you need." Haruka looked annoyed and somewhat hurt.

"Are you saying you don't want to take care of me? That you can't help me?" Michiru shook her head, she was longing to take Haruka in her arms and show her how much the blonde woman meant to her. "I'm sorry." She apologized as she reached out to bring Michiru's hand to her lips. "I'm just frustrated, I want to be home, I want to be with you and not here." Michiru smiled as she drew closer. "I do understand what you are saying, we have had the money to buy a house for sometime now, and with the insurance check we could remodel anyone we wanted to make it more accessible. Rather than bothering our landlord with renovations in the apartment we have outgrown. But honestly Michiru, I just want to be alone, with you." Haruka pulled Michiru to her and brought her down to kiss her. A knock came at the door and Haruka groaned, she was overly frustrated with the rampant intrusions of people into her tiny room. Ami peered around the corner of the bathroom.

"Good morning," Ami greeted the couple, as they responded back to her cheerfully. " I have some good new for you." Ami turned on the light box and pulled out the X-ray's. "We can finally take the cast off." Michiru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally," Haruka said exasperated. Ami nodded as the nurse brought in the drill and kit Ami would need to removed the cast. "Oh, we are doing this now?" Ami nodded.

"Amanda is on her way here with your wheel chair, I am sure you are ready to be freed from the last cast that has been," Ami paused, "how did you say it? Preventing you from forward progress?" Haruka blushed, every time Ami had said something to her about dressing herself and cleaning herself, she had made a snotty retort about the dead weight of the cast. As Ami prepared the tray and herself Haruka pulled the blanket off to reveal her cast and the pillows supporting it. Another knock on the door and Michiru answered welcoming whoever in. Usagi was smiling as she peeked around the corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time? Should I come back." Usagi asked, as she held her swollen belly which was rounder and not as tiny as it had been when Haruka entered the hospital. Haruka saw the lunch box in the beautiful queen's hand.

"If you are bringing me food, no, you are not interrupting a thing, Ami's just removing the last cast." Haruka pointed to the x-rays on the board. "It seems that even though I can't feel anything, my body is still working on healing itself." Usagi scanned the pictures, before walking over to Haruka's rolling tray and placing a small lunch box on the table and rolling it over to her.

"You don't have to worry, Makoto made everything. I just did the packaging." She grinned then moved to reach into her bag and handed another slightly larger box over to Michiru, who took it graciously.

"Usagi-hime, thank you, and I wasn't worried, even your cooking is better than what they have been feeding me." Michiru laughed as Haruka undid her lunch, Ami gave the couple a quick glare and started her saw. "Please, take a seat and visit with us." Usagi nodded and looking around noticed the wheel chair was the only available seat. She leaned back and dropped in it, supporting her belly. Ami started the saw and moved into the cast, the three women watched with interest as they ate their lunch. Next Ami pried the top and bottom apart, before getting the scissors out to cut the remaining padding. The holes that they drilled into Haruka's leg for traction and some sores were evident, scars that would heal now they had a chance to breath.

"Uhhgg, Haruka!" Michiru moved to hold her nose. The smell of the sweaty cast hit them all, Usagi whose sense of smell had been amplified by her pregnancy, got up to leave for a moment. Ami grinned a little. She cleaned up the rest of the parts as the nurse who had been assisting her left to get some warm soapy water so she could help clean her leg. Ami took a deep breath as she was finishing the clean up, she knew it was futile, but she still wanted to believe that something might change. She pulled a pin out on her pocket and when Haruka had her attention turned to Usagi reentering the room, she pricked her hard on the side of her leg.

"Ow!" Haruka jumped and then let out a low pitched moan, the jerk had sent pain shooting through her back. "Ami, what the hell was that…" Haruka stopped talking as she locked eyes with Ami and understanding took over for both of them.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Michiru looked worried as she had jumped with Haruka to respond to her out cry. Ami took the needle again and poked hard at Haruka's upper leg.

"Make your way down, I felt that." Haruka was still locking eyes with Ami, understanding beginning to feel the room. Another knock came at the door and as Haruka turned her attention to who was entering, Ami stuck her again, just above the knee. She received no response. Turning her attention to Amanda who had just walked in the door, Ami smiled.

"Good news?" Amanda asked smiling, Ami nodded.

"Watch," Ami stabbed Haruka once more as she saw her attention had turned into a smile and she was locking eyes with Michiru.

"Ouch!" Haruka exclaimed, trying to pull her body away from Ami this time, but really with her dead weight legs had little hope. "I am twenty times more excited that you are, but stop it. I can't seem to react, only feel it." Michiru smiled as she threw her arms around Haruka, who was still feeling pain in her upper back from the initial jump.

"She can feel?" Amanda looked shocked. "Do you have sensation?" Haruka pulled away from kissing Michiru and grinning widely at Usagi-him who was so excited for the two of them.

"I don't," Haruka trailed off, the nurse reentered the room with a tub of water. Ami placed her hand on Haruka's leg, Haruka shook her head. "I don't think I feel that, I think because I'm seeing it, I know what it should feel like." The nurse rang out the rag and started wiping it up and down Haruka's leg, the other stood by watching, making the nurse feel some what uncomfortable. "No, no, I don't feel that at all." Haruka frowned in defeat, but Amanda stepped forward.

"Feeling pain is the human's most basic response, it is a step up from feeling nothing." The nurse finished what she was doing and removed the dirty water. Usagi moved to reach in her bag, she had resumed her seat in the old wheelchair again. "Would you mind if we mark, how far down you can feel, lets see if it will progress as we get you more mobile and moving?" Haruka nodded, Ami took out a black marker and drew a line down Haruka's leg, marking her lowest response to pain. Usagi smiled,

"Ami, I have your lunch here for you whenever you are ready. Makoto did not forget you." Ami nodded and reached across.

"Well, I guess since Amanda is here, my work is over. Let me grab Haruka's file and I can sit in here and eat, while I finish up my chart." The others nodded. Michiru was still grinning from ear to ear, if Haruka had even the smallest amount of sensation she could find hope. As the four women settled in from the excitement, and Haruka finished her lunch Amanda started in with moving and bending Haruka's leg which had been cramped and immobilized for over ten weeks. Making it to her knee, Amanda had Haruka lay flat and while she was massaging the muscle she moved to bend her knee and then slowly flex her hip joint.

"It will be crucial the next few days that we massage the muscles so we can get them to relax, they have been cramped in the cast and that can restrict blood flow that the muscles need to move and feel." As Haruka turned her head, Ami reached over from where she was eating her lunch and jabbed Haruka hard in the other leg, but no response. Haruka shook her head, she heard Ami move, but had felt nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So tired, the tablet had hit me in the face twice now, but I wanted to finish. I'll correct tomorrow. Please Review! Not my characters.

Chapter 7

Haruka was moving along in her wheel chair, she was getting stronger in the rehab room, she went up the ramp and then paced herself coming back down. Michiru smiled as she watched Haruka race through the obstacle course, finishing this was her last test before Ami would sign her release forms. A week after her cast had been removed she had demonstrated enough skills that with Michiru's help Amanda and Ami had agreed she could return to their apartment, all in all it had been twelve weeks since the accident and even though Ami truly wanted Haruka to go to rehab, she had conceded defeat. Haruka popped a wheelie as she finished and spun around. Ami giggled as Haruka pulled up grinning, she was a little out of breath, the racer of wind had found that she could move pretty well with her two wheels.

"Alright Ami, time to sign the paperwork!" Haruka tapped Ami's clip board. "Tomorrow night I want to be sleeping in bed with my wife and without a nurse interrupting, not to mention tattling when my vitals…" Haruka bit her lip, "when my vitals fluctuate." Michiru blushed as Ami grinned. Ami nodded and lifted her pen to sign the release.

"I truly hope you two are ready, I really wish…" She trailed off seeing the look on Haruka's face. "Okay, I'll stop, the stars only know how stubborn you are." Haruka reached over to touch Ami's hand.

"I do appreciate everything you have done and are doing for me, but you keep talking about my mental health, getting home, will do a lot for that." Amanda walked over.

"Well she has done everything I had for her, and we have three therapies a week, set up for the first month and one home visit next week to see how she is dealing." Amanda took Ami's clip board and added her signature to the bottom. "You keep up the good work and I'll help you get an adaptive car." Haruka's face lit up, but Michiru frowned a little bit. Amanda saw the change in demeanor and sensed a little tension. "I mean an armored tank, that will encapsulate and protect." Haruka snorted as even Michiru let out a small giggle. "Well Haruka, it has been a pleasure, I will see you in two days." She held out her hand and Haruka took is giving it a firm shake. Amanda turned to Michiru, "Michiru, it has been more than a pleasure, thank you so much for the autograph and tickets." Michiru reached out her hand to shake it as well, Amanda took it and turned, bowing slightly to kiss the aqua goddess hand.

"Alright that's enough!" Haruka grinned, she was still the jealous type. Amanda pulled back, "But really, thank you Amanda, without you, this would not be happening." Amanda nodded as she smiled and walked away, towards her next patient. "So Ami, what's left? Why do I have one more night here?"

"Just normal hospital stuff, monitoring and getting through all the red tape. I know you are ready to get out of here, but just a few more hours." Haruka nodded, she backed up to allow Ami and Michiru to stand up. The three women walked towards the door of the rehab floor. "So did you two decided on apartment renovations or a new home?" Ami moved to open the door and allow Haruka out, then follow Michiru.

"We are going to buy a new home, actually we have an appointment with a real estate agent Wednesday after therapy. Setsuna set it up for us, she reminded us that with the birth of Chibi-Usa we will need more space to welcome Hotaru's rebirth." Ami smiled nodding, it had been on everyones mind as Usagi was getting closer to delivery and Hotaru had already been taken by Queen Serenity.

"I think that's wise, and I think you own a house will allow you to make the changes necessary." The elevator opened and people off loaded, Haruka rolled in and moved to turn around, Michiru and Ami entered as well and jabbed at the button. They were on their way up to her room for the last time.

* * *

The women of the sailor scouts were moving around busing themselves, cleaning, cooking and making sure everything was ready, the small apartment had suffered neglect over the last three months as Michiru had poured everything into taking care of Haruka, and Haruka was pouring everything she had into recovery and physical therapy. Makoto was slaving away in the kitchen, meal preparations for the next month was almost done. Minako was washing dishes and only grumbling a little bit. Usagi was in their bedroom with Rei, making the couples bed. Setsuna was in the bathroom stocking everything Haruka would need, Usagi moved her hand to her belly, taking a deep breath.

"So Setsuna, each of the scouts has to have a daughter at some point right?" She took a seat, breathing through the fatigue she watched as Setsuna walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, in our future every planet will offer a guardian for our future princess. Why?" Usagi stood back up and finished making the bed with Rei. "Are you wondering about Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi nodded as she straightened up from fixing the last corner and fluffing pillows. "You know I can not reveal things about our future, especially when they have not been revealed to me." That put an end to the one sided conversation. The knowledge that every scout would have offer on guardian to the princess for the lines of royalty was obvious, but no one seemed willing to approach this subject with Haruka and Michiru, and now it seemed taboo. The couple of course had agreed to raise Hotaru when it was time for her to be reborn, but they of course would need to represent their planets as well. "I wouldn't worry about this too much, and at this point I think it would be taboo to bring it up." Usagi nodded in agreement.

"They are here!" Minako called from the living room. The three women moved into the living room. Makoto was taking her final dish out of the over and on her way out of the kitchen she removed her oven mitts and her apron. There was a pause and they heard the key turn in the lock. Michiru pushed the door open and Haruka wheeled herself in.

"Surprise!" The girls called smiling, Haruka grinned from ear to ear seeing all the smiling faces turning to look at her. Michiru walked out the door and grabbed their bag. She reentered as Haruka was moving to greet and hug each of them in turn.

"Thank you all!" Haruka was happier than she had been, each of the girls had visited her, but she had missed having them all together. Michiru moved around Haruka to hug Setsuna and then Rei.

"Yes, thank you so much. Is that lunch I smell cooking?" She took a deep whiff and as she did Haruka looked up. Makoto blushed, but motioned everyone to follow her into the kitchen.

"Let me show you what I have going on in here, then we can eat." Michiru made to follow and so did the others as Haruka moved her chair right behind them. "I made you both a dinner for each night, with instructions. There should be enough for the next month." She showed Michiru the instructions and the freezer. Haruka was starting to get teary eyed, she was nervous about what the future would hold for them both.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom." Haruka excused herself, backing her wheel chair out of the small kitchen and heading to the bedroom. She felt the tears run down her cheek as she remembered what a mess she had left the bedroom in on that fateful day, and yet here it was clean, the laundry empty and the smell of fresh sheets filled the room. Haruka moved to the bathroom, she took a deep breath and pushed her chair in, then slowly did as she had learned from Ami and Amanda. Shortly after she returned to breakfast table, Minako had already moved to make room for her chair, the others were making their plate as Usagi sat across from Haruka, awaiting her plate, which was graciously supplied by Makoto. Michiru brought over a plate for Haruka. "So how much longer do you have Usagi-hime?" Haruka asked as she grinned looking down at her plate and decided what she wanted to shove into her mouth first. She decided on the small sandwhich first as Usagi swallowed her mouth full of food. "Also Makoto, thank you, I lost about thirty pounds these last few weeks, I can't wait to gain it back, by enjoying all your food. Ami kept badgering me about gaining weight, but didn't seem to want to feed me the good stuff to help me gain."

"I have about eight weeks left, although with the heartburn I have been considering shortening that." Usgai smiled, "But I thank you for the diet tip, I've gained at least thirty pounds since you went into the hospital." The others laughed,

"I don't recommend the program." Haruka grinned as Michiru reached over and placed her hand over her wife's.

"I'm not sure you need to gain all the weight that you lost back, you were starting to get little pudge around the middle." Haruka stuffed another bite of dumplings into her mouth and chewed smiling. The other girls continued to giggle. Michiru leaned over and kissed her wife on the lips. The two stared at each other and into each other's eyes, until Rei made to clear her throat and broke the silence. The couple blushed as the others laughed,

"It's good to have you back Haruka." Minako said with a smile, "We are here for you, no matte when or where you need us." Haruka smiled a little wider.

"That's goes for you as well Michiru, don't hesitate to call, whatever you need." Michiru smiled, it was her turn to feel the tears roll down her cheek, as Makoto reached over to squeeze both the couples' hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Well this chapter may feel a little broken, I was distracted several times. Hope you enjoy it anyways - review for more.

Chapter 8

Haruka was sitting up in their bed, stretching out and trying to reach her toes. Michiru was getting dressed, she was watching from the mirror over the sink smiling as she saw the long thin athlete and the curves on her body. Haruka gave up and toppled to her side in the bed, she yawned as she pulled her body around and grabbed her pillow to stuff under her arms. Michiru finished fixing her hair and turned around to look at the blonde.

"I'm not as flexible anymore." She was pouting about it, sticking out her bottom lip.

"It's not going work Haruka, we need to be leaving here in half an hour for you appointment." Haruka frowned, the puppy dog eyes were working. Michiru moved closer to the bed, she knew what her wife wanted, she wanted the same, but there was not enough time. She ran her hands through Haruka's short bristly hair, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, they put two rods in to hold your spine together. Reaching your toes should be the least of your concerns." Michiru moved to kiss Haruka lovingly. Haruka moved to bring her aqua haired wife closer into bed. Michiru finished kissing her and drew back. "We can save that for after therapy, if you still have the energy." Michiru stood back up and moved back towards the bathroom. Haruka stuck out her bottom lip, she felt defeated. Slowly she pulled herself up in the bed and then brought her wheelchair towards her. Transferring Haruka mad it around the bedroom to her closet. Picking out her clothes she placed them in her lap and made her way to the bathroom. Michiru stayed close to make sure Haruka didn't need her. Haruka made her way out of the bathroom and dropped her dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Michiru bent over and kissed her lovingly with passion. Haruka looked taken aback as they pulled apart.

"That's all I had to do? Put my clothes in the laundry basket?" Michiru giggled as she kissed her again to stop her from talking. Haruka kissed her back and moved to pull Michiru closer to her. Michiru staggered, but ended up in Haruka's lap. Haruka grinned as she kissed her wife lovingly. As the two women stopped laughing, Michiru struggled to get up and make her way back to the mirror to fix her hair. Haruka pulled up to brush her teeth.

Haruka sat waiting quietly as Michiru opened the trunk and lifted out her wheelchair. She brought it around for Haruka to move herself into it with only a little help. Michiru smiled, she was getting stronger. Haruka adjusted herself, and pulled her legs into the footplate. Michiru squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She knew that Haruka was not as okay as she was pretending, she knew that the blonde would wake up crying, that she loathed the state of her legs. And that above all, Haruka was beating herself up for not being able to take care of her. Haruka smiled up at Michiru and placed her hand on top of Michiru's.

"I love you, please stick with me, I will get through this." Haruka swallowed.

"No, we will get through this, Haruka," Michiru paused, "There is no place I would rather be, and when I said for better or worse, I meant it." Haruka nodded, swallowing again to remove the lump in throat. "I love you Haruka." Michiru bent over and kissed her before they headed into the Amanda's rehab facility.

Haruka was sitting on the couch, Michiru was resting her head in the blonde's lap, while allowing Haruka to run her hand through her hair. She took a deep breath as she set down her book, "Michiru, could you sit up for a second?" Michiru moved to bring herself to a seated position and turned to look at her wife.

"What's wrong?" Haruka was rubbing her thigh muscle with a look of pain and intensity. "Ru?" Haruka was concentrating on what she was doing.

"My leg hurts, like my muscle is cramped." Michiru looked curiously at her wife, before reaching her hand over and helping her to massage the cramp out. Haruka was smiling, "It's breaking up now, will you go get a pin from your sowing?" Michiru nodded and left and returned with a pin. Haruka nodded and Michiru poked her right below the knee. Haruka shook her head, she pointed to a spot right above the knee and Michiru tried again. "Ouch!" Haruka grinned, "Why are you torturing me?" Michiru giggled and kissed Haruka.

"So what changed? That is not much progression, but it is progression. What have you done differently?" Haruka thought about it, she shook her head,

"I stopped taking the pain killers yesterday, for my arm." Michiru shook her head, this was good news, progression in feeling was a great sign.

"I better call Ami, she will want to know." Haruka smiled,

"Let's wait till tomorrow, I'm in no mood to be badgered by doctors, even if it is Ami." Haruka placed her hand over the phone Michiru had taken out. "Can we just enjoy each other, and relax? We still need to decide on what houses we want to look at this weekend." Michiru nodded, she put the phone down and leaned over towards Haruka as she picked up her computer. Haruka took it from her and setting it on her lap, opened up the real estate page for homes. The two smiled as they entered their search criteria for their dream home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Michiru pulled the car up to the large house. She smiled as she looked up at the excellence of the house. From everything they had looked at so far, this was her favorite and not just because the basement had an indoor/outdoor pool. Haruka smiled as she watched her wife hop out run around to get her wheel chair and help Haruka into it. Haruka looked up at the house, there was already a ramp to the front door, so that she would not need to face the stairs, the only really problem she was seeing with this house was the cost, it would wipe out three quarters of their savings and without her working, she was nervous where the money would come from.

"It's beautiful," Michiru said in a dreamy fashion as she followed behind Haruka and up the ramp. She knew not to push her wife's chair, Haruka had worked hard for every bit of strength and self-sufficiency that she had. The realtor walked up the stairs, hanging up her phone and looking at the couple.

"Well, what do you two think of the outside?" Haruka smiled,

"It's beautiful, I am guessing it will cost something for the upkeep." Haruka smiled as Michiru squeezed her hand. The agent opened the door, ignoring the comment. There was a small bump over the entrance way, Haruka managed it without problems. Michiru entered the house and let out a gasp, she loved it. Haruka rolled farther into the house, there was an elegance to the house, this is a place that they had only dreamed about living in. Their agent started the tour, the house had been empty for sometime, and even with the beauty it held there was a layer of dust. The house had clearly had some upgrades for someone else who was disabled, there was a small elevator and Haruka's wheel chair fit perfectly in each of the bathrooms. Haruka let out a sigh, there was no reason they should not buy this house, and there would be little to no modifications needed. There was even a handicap chair for the pool.

"Would you like to see the second house?" Their agent asked, Michiru who was smiling nodded, a small mother-in-law suite was just off the side of large estate. Haruka rolled out the open door, her eyes adjusted to the light as they took the covered walk way over to the adjoining house.

"Ru," Haruka could hear Michiru's excitement. "What if we asked Setsuna to rent this house from us?" Haruka rolled that thought over in her head. With her current conditions and the inevitable arrival of Hotaru, having Setsuna live close would be nice. Not to mention her frequent work trips meant she would not always be around.

"It's a thought, but I just want to ask. Please don't get mad," Michiru looked at her with puppy dog eyes, eyes that would melt Haruka's heart. "Do we need all this space? It's just the three of us." Michiru smiled.

"Ru, we have worked long and hard for this. We have lived in that tiny apartment for year, because you are afraid to spend money or something that isn't a car." Haruka bit her lip, this was true, "When you were laying in the hospital, I thought I was going to loose you." She stifled some tears as her voice broke. Haruka nodded, she knew the last four months had been difficult, she was coming to terms with her condition, but Michiru was still taking the weight of her despair.

"You are right, and we owe it to Hotaru to give her a great life." Haruka smiled as the couple emerged from the room they had been looking at, their agent was standing outside on the phone again.

"And to our future princesses." Haruka looked curiously at Michiru.

"Something you have to tell me?" Michiru grinned.

"We both know we have daughters in the future, as guardians we have to offer two guardians to the protection of the princess." Haruka smiled. She knew well that Michiru wanted a child of their own, she had hoped that Hotaru would fill that hole, but evidently Haruka's most recent brush with death had clearly made Michiru more bold and she was ready to pursue her dream of having a family. Their agent hung up her phone and turned to the couple, putting an end to their conversation.

"Well ladies?" The agent smiled, she had shown the couple several houses, but this by far was the best. Haruka nodded,

"Let's write up an offer, we will be paying cash so I expect you to get us the best price for this place." The agent grinned, "And we would like a quick closing, our apartment does not meet my current needs."

"Of course, consider it done, we will be handing you the keys with in the month." Haruka smiled.

* * *

Haruka stretched her long arms and body out on the couch. She focused her attention to her toes, which she was thankful she could finally see. Her only desire was to see them wiggle, she needed them to twitch even. Taking a deep breath she tried again, nothing happened. She heard the door lock click and quickly covered her legs back with the blanket Michiru had left over her. Michiru opened the door,

"Do you need help?" Haruka offered, she pulled her wheel chair towards her and transferred into it. Michiru smiled as she came out of the kitchen, "Do you have more in the car?" Michiru smiled again,

"Yes, but Setsuna just pulled up with Rei, they said they would bring it up." Haruka was grinning, "What's up Ru? You look suspicious." Haruka didn't think she could hold it much longer,

"We got the house." She let those simple words sink in as Michiru's face changed from puzzlement to excitement. "We can move in at the end of next week." Michiru's face was glowing. She moved to hug Haruka and kiss her.

"Are we interrupting?" Rei asked as she rounded the corner with several boxes and a bag in her hand.

"We just bought a house!" Michiru moved to get out of Haruka's lap, she laughed as she was still clumsy. The other girls were ecstatic for the couple. Michiru turned to look at Haruka, "How did we get it so quickly?"

"Our realtor played to the seller's emotions, she simply told them the reason we were in a hurry and the conditions that had spurred our decision in moving. They have been out of that house for sometime now, so they were all to willing to help a paraplegic. I also just go off the phone with a moving company, they will be here Monday to pack up the house for us." Michiru was beaming, Haruka knew this was the best decision for the two of them, and Setsuna had jumped at the opportunity to move into the Mother-in-law's house.

"That is some of the best news I've heard all day." Rei looked around at the couple, "Usagi was admitted to the hospital today, the doctor is worried about her blood pressure. It won't be much longer till our little princess arrives." Michiru grinned, she was a awaiting the arrival of the princess and hoping to soon hold Hotaru in her arms again.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Not my characters, hope you are all enjoying. Review for more, I have a little too much time on my hands as my partner is trying to get ahead at work in prep for her time away.

Chapter 10

Haruka wheeled her chair out of the rehab doors, another hard day of physical therapy was over, but she felt good and sure about the progress she was making. Michiru yawned, as they moved towards the car. She studied Haruka for a moment, she could see the longing Ruka had in her eyes to get behind the wheel, to drive at high speed again, her desire to be the passenger as the car went zipping along the ocean drive, the wind and the sea breeze in her hair. And just like that it was over, Haruka opened her car door and transferred into the passenger side, while Michiru folded up the chair and loaded it into their trunk, before walking to the driver's side and starting the car. Haruka reached over and squeezed her wife's hand.

"You are looking tired, are you sure you want to visit Usagi-hime?" Haruka asked lovingly, Michiru had spent so much time at the new house trying to get things unpacked and put away. Haruka had tried helping, but as much as she could do, she was feeling more of a hinderance than usual. She was also perplexed at how their tiny apartment was now slowly filling an entire house.

"Yes, it is our duty to check on our princess." Haruka nodded, she brought Michiru's hand to her lips. There was a pause as Michiru backed out of the parking lot. A stirring silence between the two women, Haruka was working up the courage to reopen a sensitive subject. "Ruka, you know I love you." Haruka grinned again.

"Michiru, I love you more than the sun and the moons. Tell me how I can give you what you desire." Michiru stopped the car and pulled into the parking garage at the hospital. Haruka took a deep breath before she continued. "You have been my rock since the moment I met you," she turned, "and I know I have been taking you for granted since the accident. Just tell me, how can I love you." Michiru's eyes were filling with tears, she jumped forward and kissed Haruka lovingly, she knew that Haruka was not her strong self, but the progress they had made recently was great. However she was finally understanding the pain she was feeling and coming to terms with what Haruka's accident had done to her own mental state.

"I want," Michiru hated the words on her tongue, "I want to have a baby, our baby, an heir to our future." Haruka nodded, she knew all of this, but what she did not know was how.

"Michiru," Haruka paused, "we have to give the princess two heirs. And I don't know how this is possible without you sleeping." She paused again the idea to her was ludicrous, "with a man." Michiru sniggered at the look of disgust on Haruka's face.

"You do know there are other ways, science has made great strides. But to answer you question, I don't have the "how" right now. Just the knowledge and yearning is there." Haruka nodded.

"I hear your heart, and I love your honesty." A small tone on Michiru's phone interrupted, their intense conversation. She looked down at her phone,

"It seems that our princess is making her way into the world today." Haruka grinned, Michiru leaned over and kissed her. "Ru, I know I am asking for a lot right now, but after seeing you laying in that bed and wondering if you were ever coming back to me, I realized life is short and I made a promise not to take another second for granted, if you were given back to me." Haruka nodded, she may not understand everything about what was driving Michiru, but she knew something had changed, and it was not just her. "Ru, no matter what, we do it all together." Haruka nodded. Michiru hopped out of the car and unloaded Haruka's wheelchair. Haruka moved into her chair, straightened up and rolled herself towards the double doors.

"I hope Makoto is brining lunch, if my memory serves our princess does not make her arrival until later tonight." Michiru laughed, as she walked along side Haruka.

"Always thinking about food? Maybe if Ami is free, she will do your check-in while we wait, then we can spend tomorrow picking out paint and some new furniture." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"You love spending money don't you? You realize we need to be making it faster than you are spending it right?" Michiru pinched under Haruka's arm.

"Well since you have not told me how you plan on earning money in your current predicament, and I haven't done a concert since I received word about your wreck, it does seem that this is a concern we should also be talking about." She paused, "O wait, that's right the insurance company and disability are still suppling the loss of finances we have suffered." Haruka nodded, she conceded defeat. Rei's law firm had secured sufficient funds to care for the couple for the rest of the year so that even Michiru could take the time required to make life adjustments.

Ami smiled as she examined Haruka's back and x-rays. Haruka was waiting still to tell the blue haired woman the best news she had yet. The smaller woman turned to look at the blonde and acknowledge improvements she had made since leaving the hospital.

"My reports from Amanda are very positive, she is impressed with your progress and is submitting reports that say you are ready to drive, or at least begin work with an adaptive car. What do you think? How are you dealing with all this?" Haruka smiled.

"I would love to drive, the sooner the better, because Michiru's driving scares me most days." Michiru looked shocked and reached over to pinch Haruka's side. "I'm only kidding, but really, I would love to drive again." Ami nodded, "But there is something I wanted to discuss with you before even that." Ami raised her eyebrow, "can I hold the pin that you have in your pocket?" Ami pulled out the pin in her pocket and handed it to Haruka who handed it to Michiru. Haruka looked straight into Ami's eyes as Michiru picked a point on Haruka's leg and poked her hard. Haruka dropped her gaze and touched the spot where Michiru had just poked. "It's been coming back for a little while now, slow at first, it really started after I stopped taking one of the pain killers for my shoulder. Now however I get these awful cramps that I can no absolutely nothing about, but I can feel, I have sensation." Ami grinned she was reflecting the excitement of her patient.

"That is great news, Haruka, sensation is a good thing. And any sensation in your torso or stomach?" Haruka nodded,

"Yes, I still have no control, but I can feel it in my body." Ami nodded.

"I wish I could tell you that sensation would lead to control, but there is no guarantee." Haruka dropped her grin and nodded.

"I understand." Michiru reached for Haruka's shoulder to reassure her. Ami's pager buzzed, she looked down. "Baby Time?" Haruka asked as she moved to bring her legs around on the table.

"Yes, it looks like, so if you don't have any more questions, lets head to the fourth floor?" Haruka nodded, she reached over and pulled her chair towards her. Michiru walked around to help her move into her chair.

"Please lead the way Ami." Michiru moved to open the door or the exam room, Ami walked out ahead with the bag and file in hand. She dropped the file at the nurses station, Haruka winked at the nurse who had so often assisted with her care. The nurse blushed as Michiru flashed her a genuine grin, popping the back of Haruka's head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Haruka smiled as she watched Michiru hold the tiny princess, she felt a lump in her throat. Michiru smiled as she looked down at the small pink haired beauty.

"Usagi-hime, she is so beautiful." Usagi blushed, she was exhausted, Michiru made to hand the tiny child back who was wiggling in her wrap. Usagi reached out her arm to receive the small child.

"Thank you, thank you all, but I'm exhausted now." The other nodded and slowly kissing Usagi on the forehead they all left, Haruka was one of the last, she wheeled her chair up and kissed the princess' hand.

"Sorry, my queen, I can't reach your head." Usagi laughed and she nodded at the taller blonde. Michiru moved to help Haruka out of the tight little room. They shut the door behind them, "I'm exhausted Michi, can we head home?" Haruka motioned for Michiru to bend over, she could see her own exhaustion reflected in the her wife's eyes. Haruka moved to kiss her loving, "Let's have our heirs, you deserve whatever you want." Michiru blushed and kissed Haruka to get her to stop talking. Grinning as she pulled away she moved back to follow Haruka to the elevator and out the door.

Haruka cursed under her breath, she was trying to get a simple glass of water from the kitchen, but the cups were on the upper shelf. She moved to pull herself up using the counter and then reached for what she wanted. The loud crash and breaking of glass woke Michiru up, she bolted out of bed, down the stairs and into the kitchen looking around. Haruka was sitting on the ground, pulling the glass from her hand and cursing all the more. She looked up, aggravated at her wife.

"Why do the cups have to be in the upper cabinet?" She moved herself gingerly and slowly to avoid the broken glass towards her chair. Michiru moved to help her, but she held up her hand. "I'll do it myself." Haruka pulled on her wheelchair and slowly, just as she had practiced at therapy, pulled herself into her chair. She huffed aggrivated, but one look at Michiru's face told her she had been an jerk. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." Michiru turned away, "No, please, I am sorry." She wrapped her hand in a fist and hit it on the counter as Michiru walked upstairs. "Stupid!" Haruka straightened herself up and pulling her useless legs onto the foot braces she moved to the closet to get the broom.

Michiru was laying in bed, trying to dry her eyes when she finally heard Haruka reenter the bedroom. She took a deep breath, but the tears would not stop. Haruka did not understand how much she was hurting, how much pain is caused her to see her partner suffering from something she could not fix. She heard the bathroom door close, she tried again to wipe her eyes. She felt a bump against the bed, someone was leaning over talking to her.

"Michiru, I'm sorry." Haruka moved her chair a little closer and leaned over trying to nibble Michiur's ear. Michiru moved more towards the middle of the bed. Haruka groaned a little, she moved to pull herself on the bed and out of her seat. "I was wrong to snap at you." Michiru still did not acknowledge her wife. Haruka tried to moved in close and kiss her ear again, Michiru pulled the covers up around her neck. "I found set of dishes you left me on the counter." Michiru readjusted. "Michi, I'm really sorry, please forgive me I should not have snapped at you." She turned over and looked her wife in the eye, "I'm just upset with myself, with what I can't do and I had no right to take it out on you." Michiru moved to kiss Haruka, to stop her from talking anymore.

"No, I'm sorry Ruka." Haruka moved in and kissed her wife to make her stop talking. Michiru grinned as she felt her tear stained face flush as Haruka ran her hand down in the sheets.

* * *

There was a silver light, it shown bright in the darkness and summoned the two women towards it. Haruka and Michiru emerged, white sheets and rose petals around them in glowing light. The two noticed they were not clothed. Haruka took a deep breath as she took in the sight of her wife. Michiru blushed as she pulled the sheet a little higher and leaned over to kiss Haruka.

"Greeting outer scouts," The two bowed their heads, "Your road has been a difficult one." Haruka did not speak, she thought if she did her anger may come to a boil. "The power of the moon is great right now, make your wish and I will grant you your hearts' desire." There was a pause as the women looked at each other. "Uranus, you wish is a serious one, you must know that I can do one of the other, I cannot perform both with the power I have." Haruka's heart dropped, she truly wanted her legs back, but there was something much more important that needed to come first. "I understand, so you wish, so may it be." The women were back in their bed fast asleep, curled up in each other's arm.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Not my characters, just a fun thing I get to do, when I have time on my hands. Review for more.

Chapter 12

Almost a week later Michiru was sitting at the table going over their paperwork and bills. Haruka was at the counter making lunch for them. She kept pausing, rubbing at her leg which was causing her some discomfort. Blinking back her tears of pain she opened the pickles and finished making their lunch. Studying the situation, Haruka bit he lip determined not to ask for help. Combining their plates she placed them stacked in her lap and wheeled them to the table, then separated them again. Michiru smiled at her,

"Refreshments?" Haruka grinned as she turned to look at the counter, she had poured them both drinks, but that would be more difficult for her. Michiru smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'll get them, thank you for making lunch." Haruka blushed.

"So what are our finances looking like?" She pulled the bills towards her.

"We are going to be just fine, you worry to much." Michiru paused, "However I do want to go back to work, I miss my concerts and getting the income flowing again, will only help as we prepare for Hotaru." Haruka nodded,

"I think that sounds like a great idea, I know you are tired of being cooped up here with me all the time. I am stronger now, and with Setsuna living in the house out back I think I will be alright by myself." Michiru frowned a little, she stuck out her bottom lip.

"You don't need me?" Haruka leaned over to kiss her wife.

"You know that's a lie, I need you desperately. I only meant, you don't need to be so worried about me, I know you are frustrated and tired of being with me all day every day." Michiru smiled,

"Well to be honest I was hoping you would travel with me," she paused, "since your career is on hold, why not tour with me and accompany me?" Haruka bit her lip, she wanted to say something nasty about her career, but Michiru deserved better. Looking down at her plate she felt her appetite leave her. She put her head in her hand and rubbed her leg, taking deep breaths. "Ru, are you feeling alright?" Michiru reached out to touch her, Haruka shook her head and moved to wheel herself away from the table and out of the kitchen. She stood up to follow her wife, but a knock at the sliding glass door caught her attention. Setsuna was standing outside, she waved and motioned for Michiru to let her in. "Hey, how are you? What are you doing off today?" Setsuna gave the smaller woman a tight embrace, as she walked in.

"I took the day off, and was just finishing unpacking. Thank you so much for thinking of me when you purchased this place, it is wonderful." Michiru smiled,

"Come on in, we were just having lunch." Michiru moved to invite the green haired woman in and to the table as she gathered up the bills and paperwork that was sprawled all over the table. "I think Ruka just went to the bathroom. I'll make you a sandwich." Setsuna took a seat as Michiru bustled around the kitchen, Haruka wheeled herself back into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard a knock, welcome back Setsuna." She smiled, "So did you finish unpacking?"

"Yes, I just finished with the last box." Michiru brought over a plate and set it in front of Setsuna. Haruka was rubbing at her leg and her head, Michiru placed in front of her a bottle of muscle relaxers and nodded.

"I can't," Michiru gave her a firm look as she took a bite of her lunch. "Not because I'm stubborn, but if I take these on an empty stomach I will be sick." Michiru pushed Haruka's plate closer towards her and raised her eyebrow. "I have no appetite, I am already feeling nauseous from the pain." Setsuna choked on a bit of her sandwich, recovering quickly with a quick sip of her drink. "Just give me a few minutes, I am hoping it will pass." Michiru nodded, she was studying Haruka carefully, the pain in her leg had been increasing, which was a good sign for feeling, but not a comfortable one.

"Have you ladies see our Queen recently?" Setsuna tried to ask without giving any additional information away.

"We saw her on Chibi-Usagi's birthday, we are planning on visiting tomorrow after PT." Michiru answered, Setsuna did not probe any deeper, although that was not the response she had hoped for. There was a pause while the other two ate their lunch, leaving Haruka to stare at her's rubbing her sore leg and trying not to be sick.

"So Setsuna, what do you know about the future?" There was a pause, "Any word on when we can expect Hotaru? Or my wheelchair? Or maybe how we provide heirs to our thrones?" Haruka was watching Setsuna closely for any clues, of course she knew what Setsuna's answer would be.

"I cannot reveal the future to the past, as it can change the future." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Well at least tell me, did you foresee my accident or am I paralyzed in the future, in the kingdom?" Setsuna shoved her last bite in her mouth to keep from answering right away.

"Ru, don't be rude, you know Setsuna has a tough job being the link between the present and the future. She has to hold a delicate balance." Haruka smiled.

"I understand, but I just want to know, was this expected." Setsuna did not meet Haruka's eye. "Thanks, for nothing." The bite in her voice and her tone were displaying her annoyance and her anger with the current situation.

"Thank you for the sandwich, I need to make a few business calls." Michiru wanted to say something, but Setsuna shook her head, "It's alright, I understand you need someone to be mad at. This cannot be easy for you Ruka." Haruka had another retort on the tip of her tongue, but Michiru reached over and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry Setsuna, please excuse me." She backed out from behind the table and left the room. Michiru cringed as she heard a door slam.

"She's is just sensitive right now, she can't even get out and run, or drive which you know as well as I that is how she releases tension. I'm sorry for her treating you like that." Setsuna nodded.

"All these years of being around Haruka, I have tougher skin than that. It's okay." With that she turned to leave. Michiru took a deep breath, looking over at the uneaten sandwich Haruka had left she drew the plate towards her and finished it. Haruka needed some alone time, she heard a door slam again. A few minutes later Michiru heard something that sounded like a tool hitting the ground. She cleared the table washing the dishes and poured Haruka a glass of milk. Picking up her medicine bottle, Michiru walked into the living room where Haruka was sitting on the floor, with her wheelchair upside down, she was slowly disassembling it.

"So what's the diagnosis doctor?" Michiru asked as she handed Haruka the cup, and dished out one of the pills. Haruka took it gratefully, and popped it back. "I'll make you another sandwich when your ready, but I took care of it for you." Haruka laughed.

"I think the bearings need to be cleaned, it's been sluggish." Michiru smiled as she took a seat on the couch and watched her wife slowly disassemble the wheels she was confined to. However, it was always secondary, if Haruka couldn't race the wind, she was working towards moving faster the next time she could. Haruka looked up at the smiling beauty. "Have I told you, I love you." Michiru blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry this one took me a little longer to write, getting my son back in the swing of school and my partner has been too busy at work. But here it is. Thanks to my beautiful love of my life for supporting my writing habits and reading what I write.

Review for more

Chapter 13

Haruka was slow moving, Michiru was up and getting dressed, she was not feeling the best, but knew that this would be an important appointment for Haruka. Ami and Amanda had been working towards getting Haruka an adaptive car, today she would get to sit behind the wheel and learn how to respond and sense differently while driving. Ruka, of course had no idea, she just wanted lay around, the couple had been out pretty late the night before at a concert for Minako. She rolled over in the bed watching Michiru move about the room,

"You don't look well today, are you sure we should be going out?" Michiru cut her eyes over towards the lazy blonde.

"Get up, we are going to therapy." Michiru was firm although she did feel somewhat feverish. Haruka huffed her displeasure and finally moved to sit up and then get into her chair. Michiru took a steading breath, trying to suppress him stomach. Haruka rolled around the bed and wiggled her finger, towards Michiru bent over to get eye level, Haruka kissed her. She smiled as she stood up again and ran her hands through the blonde's hair, it was finally growing back. "I love you. Get dressed we need to leave soon." Haruka nodded.

Haruka felt the power in the car she was behind, she felt it a little higher up in her body, the sensations she was so familiar with running through her body started in the pit of the her stomach now, and caused her heart to start pumping. Amanda was sitting next to her, she had brakes and a steering wheel on her side to assist if she was needed, but she was more concerned with holding the seat and the dashboard. Haruka increased the speed with a tap of her finger as she went into the turn. This is what she had been missing, what she was craving. Michiru smiled from the side on the course, Ami was watching the progression with amusement.

"Are you okay? Michiru you are looking a little green around the edges." Ami moved to feel Michiru's forehead, Michiru gave a weak smile. "You are burning up, come here and sit down." Ami wrapped her arm up under Michiru and helped her over to the bench.

"I'm alright Ami, just a little exhausted." Ami shook her head, "No really, I've just had a stomach bug that kept me up the last few nights." Ami reached into her bag and pulled out a flashlight, she gestured for Michiru to open he mouth wide. Putting the flashlight back she moved palpate Michiru's lymphnodes, she shook her head.

"Other symptoms?" Ami asked, Michiru smiled.

"A little congestion, a flux in my appetite, I'm either super hungry or can't stomach the idea of food." Ami was smiling now as she examined Michiru's eyes.

"Tell me, have you and Ruka been visited by Queen Serenity since the accident?" Michiru shook her head slowly, but stopped, she looked out watching the car going around the track.

"No, no, NO! No…" Michiru trailed off, slowly remembering the night she had fought with Haruka and they had been visited by Queen Serenity. "No, really? No, that's not how this works." Ami smiled,

"You can continue saying No all you want, or" Ami reached into her purse, "you can take a test." Ami handed her a small box. Michiru still looked shocked as she examined the box and then looked up at Ami. "And on the other side," Ami started scribbling something on a pad of paper, "here is a prescription for your cold." Michiru smiled looking down at what was in her hands. Then she put two and two together.

"Ami, are you suspecting you are pregnant?" Ami blushed slightly, "You are! I can't take this, you bought it for a reason." She was turning red as she pushed it back into Ami's hand. Ami shook her head,

"I already have my answer, this would have been my third home test, because honestly it's been a long time coming with my husband and I." Michiru wrapped her arms around the smaller blue haired woman. Michiru took the box and prescription into her purse, "Now, you will need get a doctors appointment right away if that comes back the way we are thinking it will." Michiru nodded. The car pulled up to the bench and stopped, Haruka cut the car off and smiled as Amanda opened the door and practically jumped out, ready to kiss the pavement. Michiru and Ami laughed at the two women, the smile on Haruka's face was priceless.

"So how soon till I can have my own? I really think I am getting the hang of this adaptive thing." Amanda was still trying to stop the spinning and slow her heart.

"We will continue working towards that goal, however you will need to prove you can transfer in and out of a car, load your chair and maybe follow some of the basic traffic signals." Ami laughed as she moved Haruka's wheelchair around the car to help Haruka get out. Michiru stood up and walked over to where Amanda was leaning against the car taking deep steading breaths. She moved closer under the pretense of shutting the passenger side door.

"You did know, before my wife was paralyzed she was a world famous racecar driver, right?" Amanda looked up at Michiru who was grinning,

"I knew, but clearly I didn't understand. Her control is incredible, but that ride was terrifying." Michiru patted the woman's shoulder consolingly,

"After the first couple times, when you learn to trust her, it becomes thrilling." Amanda shook her head slightly, but Michiru's reassuring pep-talk was ended by Haruka wheeling herself around the other side of the car still grinning.

"That was the best surprise and therapy session yet. Tell me we can do this regularly." Amanda nodded,

"Yes, we will be practicing this regularly, but like Ami said, maybe a few more traffic regulations next time." Haruka grinned.

"There is room for discussion, maybe we can meet somewhere around halfway." Amanda laughed, Haruka stretched out her hand to shake Amanda's. "Thank you, for everything." Amanda smiled as she stretched out her hand to take Haruka's. The women left heading their separate directions.

"Sweetie, on our way home we need to stop at the pharmacy. Ami wrote me a prescription for my cold." Haruka nodded, she opened her door and wheeled herself alongside the car to transfer into it, while Michiru loaded her chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Well I enjoyed writing this chapter, although I'm not sure it turned out to be what I had planned. Hope you enjoy it. Review for more - especially since we are stuck inside due to the storm.

Chapter 14

Michiru slipped the box she had taken from Ami out of her purse several days before. She smiled looking down and reading the directions carefully. Haruka was downstair preparing lunch, and the girls were on their way over, this was her chance to have a moment alone. Taking a deep breath she opened the package, but before she could get much farther she heard the doorbell and Haruka calling. The girls were early, she sighed and quickly repackaged the test and shoved it in a drawer. She took a quick peak at herself in the mirror before running downstairs to meet Haruka opening the door. The girls poured in, Makoto had her arms full of food as she pushed her way in.

"Here, let me help you." Michiru moved forward to take something from her.

"Please, just show me the way to your kitchen." Michiru nodded and lead the way. Minako followed close behind with her arms full of extras. Haruka grinned as she helped Rei off with her jacket and moved to hang it up. Rei took the baby carrier from Usagi and Haruka turned to help her off with her coat.

"I fear we are in for an early winter storm, the temperature is dropping quickly out there and the sky is looking a little dark." Rei turned to hand the carrier back to Usagi.

"Yea, we have been watching the news, it is early for this time of year, but not unheard of. Come on in, I have lunch almost ready." The women followed, "Ami called to say she is running late, something about an appointment she was late for." Makoto was laying out everything she had brought with her and talking quickly with the other women. Usagi who had not been out of the house for sometime looked around.

"Your house is beautiful, it's so big." Haruka smiled. "If we are going to get snowed in, this is the place to do it." Haruka pulled herself up to the table to get out of the way as Usagi placed the kid carrier on the table. She moved to take Chibi-Usa out of the carrier and Minako took it off the table. The small child didn't cry, but looked around.

"Can I hold her?" Haruka asked, there was silence around the entire room as Usagi nodded and walked around to hand the baby to Haruka. Michiru's bottom jaw dropped and so did the spoon she was holding. She jumped, having startled herself. Haruka grinned as she looked up at Michiru, "Look how tiny she is." Michiru swallowed as Makoto moved to shut her mouth for her.

"Haruka, you must have been hit harder than we thought. When did you become so maternal?" Minako asked as she took a seat next to the blonde woman. Haruka blushed as Michiru shook her head, trying to wipe the shocked expression off her face.

"I was hit pretty hard, but this is not the first time I've been around a baby. Hotaru was a baby once, and will be again."

"Yea, but Michiru did…" Makoto trailed off, seeing Haruka smiling down and making funny faces at the infant.

"We do know that in the future each scout has a minimum of one offspring. So surely somewhere in her heart Haruka has a maternal side." Setsuna had come in the back door quietly many had not noticed she was there. Michiru shifted uncomfortably from side to side, while Haruka tried to decide if she should be insulted or not.

"Yea, but Setsuna, Haruka pregnant? I mean we all know Uranus and Neptune's kingdoms are intertwined and close." Haruka laughed at the thought.

"I agree, Neptune can produce the heirs for both planets. I have no interest in carrying a child, raising, but actually being pregnant, no thanks." The girls laughed, Setsuna shifted nervously, but no one noticed. Michiru was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the conversation, but couldn't help but chime in.

"If you think I am going to have twins, we might need to have a talk. All I said is I wanted a child, not multiples." She stopped, somewhat shocked that those words had come spilling out of her mouth. Haruka and her had talked about the possibilities and avenues in which the could explore to have a child of their own, but they had not shared their thoughts or struggles with the other girls. Haruka was looking somewhat shocked that Michiru had voiced something that was very private and made her vulnerable to the other girls, but after all these were their closest friends.

The door bell sounded just in time to relieve some of the tension and to give Michiru a chance to escape the room. She bustled off and opened the door to greet Ami. When the two goddess of water reentered the girls were onto another topic and most were fixing their plates. Michiru let out a sigh of relief as she hopped in the small line to fix herself and Haruka a plate.

* * *

Haruka was shuffling through the drawers in the bathroom, she was concerned she was out of some supplies, but it was personal so she did not want to bother Michiru with it right away. She stopped when she saw a small open box in a drawer she had just moved to shut. Haruka slowly reached in and picked up the box, she examined it, concerned that Michiru was hiding something from her, but as she thought about it, the rushing realization and memory of Queen Serenity's visit filled her mind. It had been just seven months since the accident, she had spent a significant time in the hospital, then at home fighting with her limitations and then the birth of the princess. Haruka laughed, the thought was ludicrous, she was still recovering from the accident. She was still struggling with limitations. Laughing to herself she shrugged and put the box back. In the next drawer she found what she was looking for, and quickly moved to use the bathroom, but in a moment of pure insanity reached in and grabbed the small box containing the pregnancy test. Of course later she would have to buy Michiru a new one, but that didn't bother her, of course Michiru could be pregnant, she was more likely than Haruka. She waited the few minutes after peeing on the test for the results still rolling her eyes as she cleaned herself up and moved to wash her hands. Haruka turned to look at the test, briefly she registered the answer, but had to do a second take. She quickly shuffled through the garbage to read the instructions again and let out a cry of surprise.

"MICHIRU!" Michiru jumped from where she had been sleeping scared that Haruka had fallen or done something stupid. She moved the the bathroom and flung open the door, blinking she saw a look of utter shock on Haruka's face. "Michiru, I was only messing around. I was looking for supplies and I found your pregnancy test. And I…" She trailed off as Michiru focused on what Haruka was showing her. "I swear, I…" She was stuttering, too shocked to put into words what was happening. Michiru reached out and took the test, slowly dawning was coming upon her. "I haven't, I never, It had to be the Queen." Michiru nodded,

"Ru," Michiru wasn't sure what to say, the look of panic and terror that filled her wife's face was real, and this had stopped her in her tracks. "Ru, you are pregnant?" The statement came out as more of a question than anything. Haruka nodded,

"According to that test you brought home. But why? How? You are suppose to be…" Haruka trailed off.

"Ru, you are pregnant." Michiru said it again, this time more convincing. She rushed forward and threw herself into Haruka's lap, kissing her passionately to make her stop stammering. They pulled away, Haruka felt herself calm down and the information start processing through her head. "We will of course need to see a specialist right away and get a real medical test done." Michiru kissed her again lovingly. "This is great news!"


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry for the long gap - with the hurricane and the power outage - we have been really busy and my significant other has been a pain in the butt, too much time off (really not sure how I'm going to handle her being off for 8 weeks, if this is any resemblance)! Not to mention the kid being out of school during the storm - I spent most of my time trying to keep them fed.

Chapter 15

Michiru sat as closely to Haruka as she could get with the wheel chair in the way. They had finally managed to schedule a doctors appointment and Ami was suppose to be meeting them there. Haruka had been so quiet the last few days, she was processing a lot of information and Michiru could tell she was nervous and even though she wanted to comfort her wife, she was unsure what to say. Both had clearly not see this coming, if anyone of the scouts had tried to guess on who would be pregnant, there was no doubt they would have said Michiru, but instead, here they sat in the doctors office waiting for Haruka to meet with a doctor. Haruka reached over and gripped Michiru's hand bringing it to her lips. The little old lady who sat just a few seats down from them smiled at the couple and nodded. Michiru doubted she would be nodding at them, if she knew that Haruka was actually a woman.

"Michiru," Haruka leaned over, "I love you." she nibbled Michiru's ear gently and giggled.

"I love you." Haruka moved to kiss her on the lips. When they pulled apart a door opened and Ami entered the room. Just as she was making her way toward the smiling couple another door opened and the nurse called for Haruka. Haruka nodded and made to roll her wheel chair forward as Ami hurried in behind them.

Later that day Haruka was sitting on the porch watching the snow fall in their backyard. She was considering everything both Ami and her new doctor had said about her pregnancy. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, this was not something she had ever wanted, this was Michiru's dream. Placing her hand on her stomach she took another steading breath, with her other hand she rubbed at her aching leg. She heard the sliding door open behind her and Michiru emerged with a tray. She set it down on the table beside Haruka and then moving back to shut the door. Haruka pushed herself to sitting up more, she pulled her legs around and started pouring the hot tea into the cups.

"Three cups?" Michiru smiled and nodded over towards the in-law suite, the green haired woman could be seen on her way over. Haruka turned the third cup over and began pouring the third cup. She then added sugar and cream stirring the last cup as Setsuna smiled opening the door. "Good afternoon, how are things going over there?"

"Wonderful, I love the space."

"I bet your mystery partner is loving the privacy as well." Haruka grinned, winking. She had noticed the strange car at Setsuna's driveway night after night.

"You will meet soon enough. You do not have to spy on me." She flashed a smile, "So, tell me how was the doctor's appointment today?" Haruka moved her legs back onto the chair and spun around to relax once more.

"Speaking of spying. How did you know?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am the scout of time, I've been waiting for you to finally figure it out." Haruka let her jaw drop. "Plus Rei has Ami on Find Friends, she already knew Ami was pregnant and had an appointment two days ago. So naturally after calling around she finally figured out who Ami would take time out of her busy day to go with. Congratulations!"

"Do you know what we've having, Miss. Time Scout?" Michiru asked curiously, Setsuna paused, but shook her head. Haruka just laughed.

"Tell me Setsuna, have the women guess that it's me pregnant or Michiru?" Setsuna choked on her tea that she had just brought to her lips.

"Wait, what? You are the one pregnant?" She lowered her cup to the saucer. "No, that's not right." Michiru raised an eyebrow. Haruka was enjoying watching Setsuna squirm a little, this was the woman who often carried a tone of superiority because of her gift. "Haruka, you are pregnant?" Haruka nodded, "But Michiru is not?" It seemed the time goddess was really shocked, stunned as she turned to look at Michiru. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Michiru stopped grinning and raised her eyebrow.

"You are talking crazy Setsuna, why would I take a test? I mean I've been a little under the weather recently, but its more about the weather changing." Haruka was looking at her wife, Michiru had clearly brought the pregnancy test home for a reason.

"You've been feeling sick for sometime, I thought maybe you caught something from the hospital," she trailed off, clearly Ami had given her the test for a reason.

"Haruka did they say how far along you are?" Setsuna was studying the young blonde woman, who once again was rubbing her aching leg.

"About a month, maybe six weeks. It has been about that long since the Queen visited us." Setsuna turned to look at Michiru.

"How long have you been out of the hospital?"

"It's been about four months, the accident happened about eight months ago." Setsuna looked a little confused, but decided not to pursue the subject or she might give away too much information. Now however she was considering something in their timeline had been altered when Hotaru had been taken back early.

"Well Haruka, it looks like this year is going throwing you for a loop. How is your therapy going?" Haruka smiled as she pushed herself up straight and took a sip of her drink.

"We are suppose to start looking at cars next week, I've had about four driving lessons and I am really getting the hang of it."

"And Haruka seems to be regaining some sensation in her legs, Ami thinks her back is finally adjusting."

"That's great," Haruka let out a small huff,

"You wouldn't say that if you felt the needles all the time. Besides it is only a little bit of feeling, no control and again it's not the best feeling in the world." Michiru reached over and touched Haruka's hand.

"Still, improvement is a good sign, and it can continue into something else." Haruka nodded, she was growing exhausted with this conversation, she had been talking it in circles with Michiru. She searched for a chance to change the topic, buying some time as she sipped her tea.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Review for more.

Chapter 16

Michiru jumped as she heard a loud moan of pain and felt Haruka throw off the covers as she sat up. Turning over and sitting up she turned on her own bed side light, Haruka was breathing heavily rubbing her legs as tears were pouring from her eyes. Michiru kissed her on the cheek, then stood up and moved towards the bathroom, she picked up one of Haruka's prescriptions and shook a pill into her hand and filled a glass of water taking back over to Haruka who was rubbing hard at her legs. Michiru tried to give Haruka the pill, she took the glass of water gratefully, but shook her head at the medication.

"No, I can't." Michiru looked concerned.

"I know you say it makes your head…" Haruka shook her head again.

"I'm not trying to suck it up, but I can't take those. They can be harmful to the baby." Michiru looked shocked that Haruka was even thinking in that direction and even more shocked that Haruka knew that. "Can you get me a bucket, I'm going to be sick!" Tears were pouring from her eyes as Michiru moved quickly across the room and back with the trashcan. Haruka retched, all water she had just poured down her throat. "Thank you, it seems to be easing up." She pushed the trashcan way, the smell making her feel even sicker. She was sweating, her clothes were soaking wet, as she continued to rub her legs with one hand and reach into her bedside table with the others. "Here, there is a list in that book of safe medication and the dose, what can I take for the pain?" She took several more deep breathes. Michiru was moving away with the trashcan into the bathroom. She returned looking green at the gills herself, she picked up the book and thumbed through it as Haruka took another steading breath.

"When did you buy this? How did you buy this? What on earth made you buy this?" Michiru was searching for answers on when Haruka could possibly have found time to buy a book on pregnancy without her knowing. She finally found the plastic pages in the middle and thumbed through them looking for answers, she could tell the pain was easing up. Haruka pulled her shirt off and wiped around her neck and under her arms before throwing it at the clothes basket.

"I bought it the day after we decided we were going to explore you getting pregnant." She reached over and pulled her chair towards her and moved into it. Michiru's bottom jaw dropped as Haruka pushed her way to the bathroom. "Did you find out what I can take?" Michiru heard the sink turn on. She pushed herself up, still astounded at what her wife had done.

"Yes, I'll get you some Motrin." Michiru paced herself, she was feeling light headed and slowly processing information. Haruka came out after she cleaned herself up and rolled towards the bed where Michiru was sitting with her glass of water and Motrin. Haruka moved to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, I only started reading the book, buying it caused me enough anxiety." Michiru laughed at Haruka, who swallowed her Motrin and finished off the glass of water. "I really hope this works, I'm not sure I can handle this pain if it gets much worst." Michiru kissed her wife again.

"Come get in bed, I'll rub your legs for you. See if we can't get the muscles to relax." Haruka moved around the bed and transferred over. Michiru helped her get her legs under the covers and started rubbing her legs. "You need to talk to Ami and Amanda, this is a good sign, but they may have some insight into relieving this kind of pain."

"Well they are coming over for our announcement dinner tonight, you know the one you said we had have before we told the rest of our friends." Michiru smiled, as she kissed Haruka's neck lovingly.

"In exchange for what I believe to be a reasonable request, I will go to the doctor to see if this tiny cold I have is worth worrying about." Haruka grinned feeling Michiru's hand on her leg was comforting.

* * *

Amanda wiped her mouth with her napkin and finished chewing as she set it down. She was smiling wide as Michiru made to stand up and start clearing the dishes. Amanda's partner, Cho, quickly jumped to her feet to help Michiru. So far the dinner conversation had been dominated by Michiru and Cho. Ami's husband stood up reading the situation to assist the women learning the table.

"That meal was fantastic, you two really are a perfect couple." Amanda smiled, Haruka let out a snort. "Okay, well you might not be perfect, but your wife…"

"Tread carefully Amanda, I am still in ear shot." Amanda snorted as Cho reentered the room.

"Well then, I will just say thank you so much for inviting us over for dinner." Cho smiled as she sat down next and reached for Amanda's hand.

"Yes, thank you." Cho echoed. Michiru reentered with Ami's husband who took his seat.

"Well I feel we should be honest with the two of you, this was not purely a social visit. We would like to talk shop a little bit tonight." Michiru tried to smile, she felt bad for the deception.

"Oh please, it would not be dinner if we did not have some shop talk. And Amanda has been stalling me with "patient confidentiality" I would love to hear some." Amanda laughed, as Haruka grinned.

"So you invite us over for a lovely dinner, I am guessing so you can meet my partner here, but why talk shop here, we have therapy tomorrow."

"This is more private, we have something we want to share with you because we have come to regard you close and we already know you are crucial in Haruka's recovery." Ami was grinning widely as she leaned her head into the husband's shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." Haruka had taken a deep breath and as she exhaled she had confessed the words outlaid to people who were not scouts.

"Oh Congratulations!" Cho said smiling, she had clapped her hands and let out a little cheer. Meanwhile Amanda had the same stunned look on her face that Setsuna had worn.

"That is incredible news, how far along?" Michiru smiled squeezing her wife's hand tight.

"About seven weeks," Ami interjected, "But that's not all, her sensation has started returning in waves of sharp pain. It was minimal at first, we told you it was happening in one leg, but now she has had at least two major occurrences."

"Wow, that is a lot of information for someone to withhold from their therapist." Amanda was looking between the two women.

"We just found out we were pregnant, it took us by surprise." Haruka could hear how strange that sounded, to a couple who knew nothing about the Sailor Scouts or their future.

"I am of course thrilled for you, I never would have guessed that you would be the one carrying the child Haruka, I would have guessed that Michiru would be the one that wanted that honor."

"Well life is funny sometimes, it throws us unexpected curves. But Amanda, I really want to know if you have any insight on how to control the pain in my legs. It is only sensation, no control, but it is excruciating pain."

"You said it's happened twice? Before or after therapy?" Haruka paused, "I assume the extra blood flow from your pregnancy may be one of the reasons you are recovering some sensation."

"I had not linked the two, but typically the night after therapy, at least so far." Amanda nodded.

"Have you been massaging your muscles like I taught you?" Haruka bit her lip as Michiru shook her head. "I will connect you with one of the massage therapist in my office, it is possible that after therapy we can help relax the muscles that are no doubt in atrophy, this might increase blood flow to help sensation." Ami was quiet as she was contemplating what Amanda was saying. "Of course we will need a MRI of your spine and spinal cord, so we can see if there has been any healing occurring or what exactly is going on." Haruka looked over at Ami, but Michiru asked first.

"Is a MRI safe?" Ami nodded,

"Yes, in the first trimester it will be safe. I was going to wait another month or so before requesting more test, but I agree with Amanda. We may need to look closer a little sooner."

Review for more.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it has been a while, I have been super busy and have not had enough time to really work on this like I would like. We are going to take a small leap in time here, so that I can get a fresh start and regain momentum.

Not my characters, sorry for any misspellings or typos, I do enough proof reading in my life this is purely for my own enjoyment and I hope you enjoy as well.

Chapter 17

Haruka smiled, she loved watching her beauty perform, lost in the sound of her own music. Without much thought to it she rested her hand on her small emerging belly, if it was at all possible, Michiru's music had grown even sweeter. The song stopped and the crowd applauded, none louder than Haruka who had to, of course, let out a loud wolf whistle from her balcony seat. Michiru grinned as she waved and smiled up at her wife, one of the spotlights followed Michiru's wave and landed on Haruka who waved to the crowd and nodded her head back to her wife.

Five weeks had brought with it some interesting new developments, one of which was Michiru finally convincing Haruka to re-emerge from her self inflicted isolation. Ever since her accident, the public who followed both famous females had been dying for news and developments on Haruka's recovery, but she had denied them, wanting to recover in peace and quiet. She also was not sure how her fans would react knowing she was pregnant, they would assume she had cheated, or even those who tried to forget she was a girl would now have to embrace her lifestyle. Michiru smiled as she motioned for the crowd to take their seats, Haruka leaned forward,

"This is not typical for me, I believe music can speak for itself and that you did not come here to listen to me talk. However tonight I have one song I'm going to play as an encore, and I am going to dedicate this song to my wife's and mine unborn children." Haruka's faced blushed bright red, as a light returned to her, but she waved once more as the crowd cheered and Michiru raised her violin to her shoulder and started to play. Everyone went quiet with the sound of her music, the symphony hall had sold out upon the announcement of Michiru's return to the stage. The spotlight did not leave Haruka, they were watching for a reaction from her, she grinned listening to the music, but she was not one to get teary eyed. Michiru finished the beautiful compilation and bowed. The crowd once more roared with applause and she curtsied and waved. She smiled as she once more curtsied and then as the applause died down she started her exit off the stage, just as the crowd started to exit. Haruka waited as she watched the crowd empty, before making her way to the elevator down and to the backstage. She knocked on the door and it opened, she wheeled herself in as Michiru bent over to kiss her.

"What did you think?" She asked as she turned for Haruka to unzip her dress.

"You were brilliant, and I loved your encore. When have you had time to practice or even write that?" Michiru grinned as she slipped out of her performance gown and into the next one.

"All those nights I haven't been sleeping, I've been up composing, and here I thought I might have woken you." Haruka shook her head, Michiru's pregnancy had made her into some nocturnal being, while Haruka's had been making her sluggish and constantly exhausted.

"The only thing that wakes me besides my leg pains are when I turn over and try to cuddle with the emptiness." Michiru spun around for Haruka to zip her up again, then examined herself in the mirror. "You of course look stunning," Haruka flashed her a grin.

"So you are not cross with me that I made the announcement?" Haruka shook her head, she knew they would have to tell their adoring fans at some point and since their closet friends knew it was only a matter of time before it would leak out.

"This way was right, we are able to control the flow of information. It's not like I am going to be able to hide it for much longer." Michiru nodded as she bent to straighten Haruka's bow tie and then run her hands over her lover's hair so that is laid down. "Well if you deem me suitable enough now, maybe we should attend the reception?" Michiru giggled as she bent over to kiss Haruka.

"I'd rather spend the night alone with you, than all the people outside." Haruka smirked as she leaned in for another kiss.

"We can do that later, you typically have loads of energy around two in the morning." Michiru kissed her one last time before opening the door for Haruka.

Haruka yawned as she waited their turn in line at security, they were heading to London next for another three nights of sold out concerts. The couple had not had a lot of sleep the last few nights, sleeping in a hotel room with Michiru's insomnia had made both of them suffer. She placed her backpack on the conveyor belt and wheeled herself up to the scanner.

"Are you able to stand up and walk through?" She raised an eyebrow at the guard.

"No, my legs don't work." She tried to keep the biting sarcasm out of her voice.

"Ma'am you cannot stay in your chair and go through the body scanner." Haruka waited, but nothing happened. The guard just stood there, "you will need to get out of your chair to continue through security." Haruka sat there growing more annoyed, she had been through security on her way to the states and it had been an easy painless process. Security there brought her to a room where she could privately transfer into a chair provided by security, they then scanned her chair and her separately before allowing her to privately transfer once more into her own. The guard continued to stare at her. "So you can't stand?" Haruka took a deep breath, Michiru placed her hand gently on her wife's shoulder.

"Could you ask any more stupid questions? No, my partner cannot stand, she has two rods in her back and several pins doing the job her spine use to do." Haruka's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her composure. "Now instead of standing here making statements and asking questions like it's your first time meeting someone in a wheelchair, why don't you offer a solution to the problem." The guard looked speechless, "or of course you can stand here holding up the line."

"She cannot go through the scanner in this wheelchair." He stuttered, but before Michiru could once more correct him a supervisor who had no doubt been watching from the screens came moving through.

"I am terribly sorry for your wait Mrs. Tenoh, please, both of you follow me." He motioned them through, "Which bags are yours?" Michiru made to pick them up, but he waved his hand, "No, no you there," another guard walked up, "Grab their bags, and follow me." Haruka spun her wheels behind the man, curious what was about to happen. They entered a small room and he shut the door, "Please forgive me for that terrible incident out there, I will of course be addressing this poor performance." Haruka nodded, they were in a secure room after all, and she wanted to leave on time, on her flight. "Typically we have you transfer into a security chair and scan you separately, however, after that and your most recent performance would you object if I just use a wand?"

"Of course," Haruka held out her arms and allowed him to scan her, Michiru who had simply followed Haruka and the supervisor consented as well. "Thank you for your help, we appreciate it and we expect that you will take care of your employees' training."

"Yes, he is a recent transfer to my division, he has been around for sometime, but never stayed with one group for to long, clearly I just learned why." He hesitated before opening the door, "If it's not to much to ask..." he trailed off, but Michiru gave him an encouraging smile. "Can I get both of your autographs? My partner and I are big fans, we attended your concert two nights ago, but could not get reception tickets." Michiru smiled, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out one of her CD's. Haruka noticed it was one they had not yet released, she then pulled out a pen and signed the bottom, before handing it to Haruka who signed the top.

"Do me a favor, do not upload these songs to the internet, this is a demo that has not been released." The supervisor nodded as he looked down at it as Haruka pulled a card from her backpack,

"And anytime you want to enjoy a show, please shoot me an email, I'll make sure you have tickets, wherever we are performing." The guard took her card, "Thank you again for your help." He nodded before opening the door and letting them out. Haruka rolled her chair out after fixing her backpack to her chair.

"Well that was a new experience." Michiru commented, "Flying through here is not going to be high on my list ever again."

"So tell me, where did that bit of anger come from? Are you hungry? Tired? That was not like you at all." Michiru blushed,

"I was a little bit strong wasn't I? Maybe I am a little hungry."

"Well we have about two hours before our flight, let's eat - this baby is starving." She pointed to her belly. She did not enjoy breakfast very much.

"At least she let you eat, this one," Michriu pointed to her belly, "kept me in the bathroom all morning."


	18. Chapter 18

Not my characters, sorry I'm just getting back into the swing of this story again so it's not my best.

Chapter 18

Haruka concentrated hard, watching the end of her long slender legs, her toes on her left leg moved, she smiled. Next she tried to point her foot, it took a lot, but it twitched. She grinned wider, sensation, more than just pain, had started to return. Ten months following her accident and she was still holding onto hope of recovering. Amanda let out a squeak of encouragement as she again wiggles her toes and then flexed her foot. Her muscles were tight, but the massage therapy had helped a lot with her pain. Her MRI had shown less fluid and pressure on her spinal cord, which Ami said was encouraging. They turned their attention to her right leg, the one that had not been terribly injured in the accident. She focused on her toes, nothing, her ankle, nothing. She was disappointed, she could not understand why one leg would work and the other did not. Ami has tried to explain, but it was more of the same 'be patient.' Amanda smiled as she turned to hang her legs off the table.

"You are making progress, don't be discouraged." Haruka nodded as Amanda pulled her chair back over, you have been out of the hospital for only five months. Most people would just be getting out of rehab, but you have already visited four countries, moved into a new house and found time to get both you and your wife pregnant." Haruka laughed, this was all true, but not in the way Amanda thought. "By the way I need your wife to lay off the baby talk around Cho, she is starting to have day dreams and dropping hints." Haruka laughed until she snorted,

"You have known Michiru long enough now to know I have zero control over what she does and doesn't do." Amanda nodded and walked over to the massage rooms with her. A young blonde girl walked out,

"If you are done with Amanda now, I am ready for you." Haruka smiled, her massage therapist was as straight as they came, but seemed to meet Michiru's standard type, blonde, athletic, and young Haruka had immediately set to keep the two apart.

"I'm ready, lead the way." Amanda snorted a bit as the small girl turned to walk ahead, they both watched for a minute before Haruka followed.

"Pervert," Amanda whispered under her breath,

"Hark whose talking." Haruka laughed back, the girl was oblivious to it all.

Michiru sat swinging her legs in the doctor's office, waiting patiently for her results. She was nearing the end of her first trimester, hoping against hope that her morning, noon and night sickness, would soon abate. Ami sat reading a book in the chair next to her, her belly already showing some rounding.

"How is everything with you going Ami?" Michiru asked, Ami put down her book.

"Now that I'm five months things are getting better. I don't sleep much, but as a doctor that has never been something I've had time for. I can eat again and seem to have put on at least fifteen pounds in the last few weeks, other than that, nothing much is going on." She paused, "you know what I find interesting," Michiru shook her head, "I would have thought that our guardians would have come first, that they should be older so as to protect their princess, but Rei, Makoto, Setsuna and Minako aren't even pregnant yet." Michiru thought about it for a moment,

"I guess you are right, that does seem strange. I mean the rest of us are all older, it would stand to reason that our guardians should be as well." She thought about it, "You know, when we told Setsuna about Haruka first she seemed confused, do you think somewhere in our time line something was messed up?" Ami thought about it, she shrugged,

"I, thankfully, am not the guardian of time." Michiru nodded in agreement with that statement, just as a knock came at the door. The doctor entered, he smiled at the two ladies,

"Your blood test are back, you are a little low on iron, and vitamin D. Those are easy to monitor and control, I will write you directions for how to take these vitamins, what is more concerning is your blood pressure. It is running a bit high for a woman only in week nine of her pregnancy. I want you to monitor it at home and keep a record of your readings in the mornings and at night before bed." Michiru nodded looking concerned, "this is just precautionary, nothing to worry about yet." Michiru swallowed as Ami stood up to hold her hand and offer comfort. "Now before you go, I believe you have not yet heard your baby's heart rate?" Michiru shook her head,

"No, not yet," the doctor smiled as he moved to his machine, "But wait, Haruka isn't here." I can't, I have to wait for my partner. The doctor nodded, a knock came at the door and a voice. Ami smiled as she walked over to open the door for Haruka.

"Alright then, just in time." He moved to pull out the machine and gel, Michiru laid back and rolled up her shirt, her flat stomach gave no evidence that she was carrying. Haruka smiled as she wheeled her chair over to her wife.

"So what's happening? Did I miss anything?" Michiru shook her head,

"Just in time to hear the baby." The doctor applied the gel to her belly and then pulled out the wand. They listened carefully and slowly the sound of the baby's heart rate sounded over the machine. Tears started bubbling up in Michiru's eyes as they listened, Haruka raised Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it lovingly.

"That is a really strong heart rate, it sounds healthy." The doctor finished and then moved to help wipe the gel off so Michiru could let her shirt down. "Well if there isn't anything else," he paused, "then I will let you go, you can pick up your orders and prescriptions on your way out." Michiru nodded and thanked the doctor. She rolled her shirt down as he left the room,

"Ami?" Michiru turned to her, "Everything is alright?" Ami was looking over the copy of her blood work that the doctor had given Michiru. Ami smiled nodding, as she looked up from the results and handed it back to Michiru.

"It looks good, take the vitamins and get some rest. He is right to want to monitor your blood pressure so take that serious, you both have gone from zero to sixty in the last few weeks." Michiru nodded.

* * *

Haruka rolled over in the bed, she was exhausted, Michiru was next to her grinning widely. Haruka moved to kiss the lips of her aqua goddess, then twisted again to sit up and pull her chair towards her. She headed to the bathroom as she heard Michiru turn over in bed and turn on the light.

"What's the plan for today?" Haruka called to her wife.  
"I thought we were going to look at cars today?" Haruka grinned widely, technically they needed to look for a car that could accommodate three kids, what Haruka was planning on looking at was a sports car to replace the one she had lost.  
"Of course, I forgot that was today. You said Amanda is meeting with us to do the shopping right?"  
"I told her we would call once we had narrowed the field down, we need her to come and talk about adaptations, but inflicting and entire day of car shopping with you is not right." Haruka laughed. She moved to get dressed as Michiru took her blood pressure before getting out of bed. She recorded it in her phone and then proceeded to stand up, she teetered before sitting back down.

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked concerned, Michiru nodded and made to push herself back to her feet.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy moment." Haruka watched her carefully, she stopped though at a strange feeling in her belly. She placed her hand on it trying to feel the baby. Michiru walked over, "Is she kicking?" Haruka moved her hand over her belly, she could feel something, Michiru placed her hand on the top of her partner's rounding belly. Haruka blushed,  
"No, just a fluttering in my belly. The book says that I might not feel any kicks till I reach 20 weeks." Michiru laughed, the idea that Haruka reading about pregnancy was still new to her, but actually Haruka had put in more research than she had. Michiru moved quickly away to the bathroom, Haruka followed to make sure she was doing alright. "So my book also said that you should be almost done with this morning sickness." Michiru shot her a dirty look as she vomited once more into the toilet. She moved to sit up and flushed as Haruka handed her a cool damp cloth, she wiped her mouth and then folding it her face.

"I hope your book is right." Michiru let out a short laugh. "Go on down stairs, start your breakfast, I will be down once I get dressed." Haruka left, she didn't need to be told twice, she was starving.

"I love you." She grinned before she left the room. Michiru felt her heart soar,

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

Not my characters - hope you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 19

The restaurant was quiet as the two sat looking out at the snow that was falling. Michiru was content, she had everything she ever wanted. Haruka sipped her tea watching Michiru watch the glistening snow fall outside.

"What has you so enraptured?" Haruka asked.

"Our peace and quiet are about to end, the inner scouts just arrived for their weekly lunch." Haruka snorted into her tea,

"I thought that took place on Thursday." Michiru pulled her attention from the window and gestured towards the door. Haruka turned, and watched as the group came in chattering quickly.

"Today is Thursday." Haruka laughed, as she turned around trying to act as if they were not there. "It's not going to work, Usagi always knows we are here." Haruka laughed, sure enough the group of girls behind them got a little louder, Haruka moved herself into the corner of their booth and Michiru moved a little closer just as they turned and exclaimed their greetings. They all filed into the booth around the girls and Usagi placed the baby carrier into stand. The tiny pick haired child cooing quietly.

"How are you? We haven't seen you here is sometime?" Rei asked as the others ordered their drinks.  
"Well we have been touring for the last few weeks, we just needed a short break. A few doctor's visits and some home care. But how are you all doing?" Michiru asked as Haruka slid her hand onto her leg. Michiru grinned widely as Usagi pulled her daughter out of the carrier.

"We are well, this little one is starting to sleep through the night now, and it's my every wish." Haruka snorted into her water. She felt her belly jump and removed her hand from Michiru's leg to place on her belly. "Careful Haruka, we all know you like your beauty rest as well." It was Michiru's turn to laugh. Haruka wasn't paying much attention, however, her belly was turning and she felt a few movements.

"Ru?" Michiru asked seeing Haruka's concentration. She moved to place her hand next to her wife's. Nothing happened, "Fluttering again?" The girls were watching,

"No, I felt her, she really moved." Ami smiled sincerely and placed her hand on her belly. "I can hardly wait to feel mine move, my husband fall asleep every night with his hand on my belly." The other girls laughed.  
"Usagi," Michiru hesitated, "may I hold our little princess?" Usagi nodded and moved her daughter from her shoulder. They passed the tiny child down to Michiru who took the cooing infant. Haruka who had turned her attention back tot the table felt her belly move, her daughter responding to the princess she would one day defend.

* * *

Haruka moved to her side, then pushed herself up, pulling her chair towards her she transferred. Michiru could hear her in the bathroom and slowly pushed herself up on the bed, her head was pounding, she had hoped sleep would alleviate her headache, but it was still there. Cautiously stood up, her legs were sore and she had some swelling as she moved to check on her wife. Haruka was hovering over the toilet, Michiru wet a cloth with cool water and dropped it on the back of her neck.

"Can I get you anything? Is it the pain?" Haruka shook her head, as she retched again. Michiru moved outside of the bathroom, the smell making her feel nauseous. Haruka sat back and took the cloth off her neck to wipe her face and mouth.

"Heartburn," she muttered, pushing on her chest. She looked up and saw her wife rubbing her head leaning against the sink. "Go back to bed, put your feet up, I'm going to get a glass of milk and I'll come back." Michiru nodded and walked back to her bed as Haruka moved to take care of her other personal needs. She then moved towards the kitchen, when she arrived back upstairs Michiru had her head at the foot of the bed, her feet on her pillow. Haruka moved back to the bed and took a sip of her milk, she propped herself up trying to alleviate her heartburn. Slowly she moved her hand over to rub Michiru's feet. Michiru let out a low moan. "What's your blood pressure trending?" Michiru let out a groan as she rubbed her eyes and forehead. "That good? Well I'm glad you are going to the doctor tomorrow." Michiru didn't respond, except to twitch her toes at her wife and indicate that Haruka should continue her foot rub silently.

* * *

Michiru sat on the exam table, Rei was sitting quietly with her reading her magazine. Haruka should be finishing her therapy soon and joining them. A knock came at the door and the doctor entered looking at her chart. Michiru looked at her anxiously and Rei put down her magazine to look up.  
"Let's do a quick exam, your blood results are here and not too bad." Michiru laid back on the table, swinging her legs up. "Oh," she paused looking at her ankles, "how long have you had this swelling?" Michiru looked down at her legs. The doctor continued her examination and was wrapping up with a ultrasound when Haruka came in. She moved around to hold Michiru's hand. "So now that your wife has arrived, let's review what I want from you. I am adding one more prescription, to help get rid of your water retention, this swelling early on is worrisome. Also, continue tracking your blood pressure, in the morning, at lunch and at night. I want you to rest more, I'll also write you a prescription for heartburn and headaches." The doctor paused with the wand in her hand, a picture was starting to emerge as the heart rate was loud and clear. "You both want to know what you are having?" Michiru nodded, although they felt they knew what to expect. The doctor pointed to the screen, "Here the hands, the little face," and then slowly the little one showed herself to the screen. "It's a girl." Michiru smiled as she looked over at Haruka who was smiling wide, excited. Rei was beaming at the two.

"Congratulations!" She was smiling at the two women, "I am so glad I came today." Haruka chuckled,

"Thanks Rei." Haruka was proud. She looked over to her wife and kissed her passionately. "I love you." Michiru grinned.


End file.
